


Liar 谎言家

by Eurica



Series: Strange Desire 奇怪的欲望 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 角色死亡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurica/pseuds/Eurica
Summary: 故事发生在《别对我说谎》的五年后，John已经十九岁了，他试图从童年时那段痛苦的经历中摆脱出来，继续向前。他无视自己的噩梦，试图甩开自己的过往。John目前正与Mary发展一段关系，且已经踏在成为一个医生的大道上。只是有时，过往不会放任它最珍贵的财富就这样白白溜走。《奇怪的欲望》的第三部，建议阅读一二部后观看。





	1. Little Lion Man 狮心少年

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465810) by [Nightfall24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/pseuds/Nightfall24). 



****Chapter 1 – Little Lion Man** ** ****狮心少年** **

****当天——John试图自杀的五年后** ** ****

John缓缓睁开双眼，他打了个大大的哈欠，翻了个身，浓重的睡意依旧缠绕不去。卧室里一片漆黑，浴室的门半掩着，一点轻柔的夜光透进浓墨般粘稠的夜色中。现在是午夜，他意识到这一点，抬头看了看表，上面明亮的红色数字显示着时间，凌晨两点。 _好吧，至少我没再尖叫着醒过来了 _。__ John陷入沉思，他想起Mary惊骇以极的神情，那时他正从一个垂死般剧痛的噩梦中挣扎不出，双手绝望的挥舞着，在梦里他跌跌撞撞滚下楼梯，一身磕碰的瘀伤火烧般在身上灼痛缭绕。

那对她造成了比对他而言更大的惊吓，或者至少看上去是她很挂心他，以致会拿给他妈妈打电话这件事来威胁他，逼他回去再拜访一次Dr. Thompson。一年前他的第四个心理治疗师建议他写写博客，或许能帮助他脱离噩梦的困扰，这个愚蠢的提议过后他就大步走出了屋子，把这一疗程还未完结的治疗期抛在了脑后。可悲的是，他和Mary之间关于心理治疗这件事的争吵仍在继续。 _这种负担真是恶心透了。_ Mary总是告诉他放下心防，跟他说如果他肯对某个人讲讲噩梦中的情景的话，也许一切就会好起来。这句忠告让他们冷战了两天，之后他们又神奇的做了爱，计时器拨零重启，直到他再一次无法抗拒的让那“一集”重新上演——Dr. Thompson喜欢这么称呼这种情况。整场争吵从开头再次循环，反复轮回。 _抹除，洗净，重复。_

 _ _我的生活就变成了这种样子。__ 头顶天花板上的风扇嗖嗖旋转，扇叶如刀锋般切开水流似的空气，带动风儿不停飘荡回旋。打下的阴影在墙上移动着，如同一幅草草描就的简笔画，时而或长或短的影子穿透整间屋子。John瞅着房顶发呆，思绪茫然的乱转。 _那有一个巨大的风扇来回转圈，一圈一圈又一圈，不断推动空气环绕在它周围飞舞，也是一圈一圈又一圈。_ “但性爱很棒。”John自言自语，他笑了一声，将那些思绪推回脑后，若任它们呼啸而过，他心里那块贫瘠的土地便只能长出更多的抑郁绝望，每一株都长成噩梦的样子。

他用手捂住嘴巴，把那些傻笑声都堵回胸腔里，以防惊醒身旁熟睡的女友。然而，当他转眼看向她那一边，检查自己是否要因将她惊醒而陷入麻烦时，她却不在那儿。 _失眠症伴侣，这就是我们。_ John再次笑了起来，在笑什么，他不知道，但他总是这么做，自他记忆重新开始运转时就这么做。他妈妈会为此对他大发脾气，跟他说这样做很不得当，他的同龄人只会用怪异的眼光盯着他，或者默默离开餐桌，但Mary却会在他身边，和他一起开怀大笑，任事情自然发展。据他的第二个治疗师Dr. Morris所言，他这样做属于一种自卫处理机制，以掩盖自己的真实感受。John只在他那里进行了一个疗程多一点，这样他就可以去跟Mary讲，自己已经给足了那个“中二病杂种”的面子。

“Mary？”他唤道，声音有点像是耳语，但对于他们这样一个小小的公寓而言，这样的音量已经足够回荡其中了。没有回应，John再次看了一眼表，从床上翻下身来。她很有可能是已经起了床，给自己泡了点茶喝，之后窝在沙发上看那些垃圾电视剧的时候睡着了。这种事不是第一回发生，John有些高兴，因为他知道这次也不会是最后一次，而他可以将她抱起带回屋里。即使他会拿她在睡梦中的滑稽模样开玩笑，说她一边的头发乱蓬蓬一团盖在脸上，另一边却胡乱支棱着笔直冲天，还有那些粗重的呼吸和一点都不淑女的鼾声，即便如此，John的心依然会为此一阵悸动。

他们在一起两年，以他们之间一次又一次发生的那些争吵打架的名义，John明白她总会拯救自己，而自己也会拯救她。她是个可爱的金发咖啡服务员，当他第二次进入那家咖啡店时，她提供的那份意大利烘焙黑咖啡如同点缀其上的榛子果一般，甜蜜的印在他的记忆里。之后，每一个简简单单的早晨，当他走进咖啡店中时，她都会推给他一份不同的单品，并以此顺其自然的介绍自己。每天，无论队排的有多长，Mary总会向他挥挥手，然后给John一天中所有的产品选择，直到他找到了自己真正意义上最爱的那一款——热巧克力，配上肉桂与一些坚果点缀。

她真的很棒，John明白自己何其幸运，能够找到一个可以忍受他的人，不在意他的噩梦，不在意他的信任危机与情绪的不稳定性。Mary是世界上绝无仅有的那几个人之一，理解他为什么会无缘无故的大笑，理解他的手为什么会在他们来到床上时突然颤抖。她会让John死死抓住她的手腕，因为那时房间一片寂静，没有任何杂音，而她知道，那样的情况正是John体内的恶魔复苏、在他的大脑中欢宴的时刻。她理解，却从不问原因，这正是John需要的一切，想要的一切。

“Mary？”他再次呼唤，打开卧室门，缓缓沿着木质门廊向前行进，直到他听见厨房中传来砰地一声巨响。 _哦老天，冷静下来John，冷静下来，找到Mary就好。没人闯进来，她可能只是把遥控器掉到了地上，对吧 _？__ John缓缓穿过过道，躲在阴暗的角落里向起居室里望去，那里一片黑暗，空空如也。 _上帝，哦狗屎，好的，我需要拿到一把枪，或-或者一把刀，或者什么也行。_ 然而，在他能够溜回房间、取出那把和袜子放在一个抽屉里的枪之前，厨房中再次传来一声响亮的倒抽冷气声，然后是另一声巨响。 _他在那儿，他就在那儿，上帝啊Moriarty找到了我，我就知道，现在我又要害死Mary了！_

John想都不想的便跑进了厨房拉开灯，以照亮那只怪物的脸孔，他曾在多年前直面过它，就在他开枪射杀Moriarty的当天，它盘旋在他身上，坦诚而言，他几乎不记得那张脸的样子了，现在他脑中唯一所记，或者说那些展现在他梦里的场景，就是那男人坚硬的阴茎顶着他的小腹、漆黑的眼睛底下是满口利齿、温暖的口涎滴落到他的脸上，然后是一声皮带解开的声音。有时在他的噩梦中，Moriarty还会强奸他，在他凄厉尖叫着向Sherlock呼救时将他的脑袋狠狠压进枕头里。在另一些噩梦中Sherlock会赶来救他，然后John迷失了方向，最终射杀了侦探，而非Moriarty。John想不出哪个噩梦要更糟糕些，他向Sherlock开枪，或者被强奸，这两种梦境都能让他嘶声尖叫，满头大汗的踢打挣扎，直到他的喉咙沙哑酸痛，双拳擦伤流血。

在灯亮起的一瞬间，John的眼睛睁大了，他估计错误，那不是某个站在Mary残破躯体上的小偷，也不是跪在一滩深红血泊中的Moriarty。“S-Sherlock？”他结巴起来，声音比平常听起来略高一些。他低头看向自己的双手，恍然意识到自己突然变回了那个充满恐惧的十四岁男孩，无助的看着Sherlock将刀子捅回Mary的胸膛。

接着，仅仅一眨眼的功夫，那个浑身染血的男人身下不再是那个金发的女人，那个将肉桂热巧克力介绍给他的女人……而是他。男孩大叫，他的声音破碎了，Sherlock正一遍一遍将刀子捅进John那十九岁躯体的心口中。血从他的嘴中泉涌而出，随着每一刀刺入而喷溅，他用自己那双蓝眼睛死死盯着自己的躯体，毫无生气，委顿在地。“为什么？！Sherlock，为什么？！”男孩再次哭喊起来，他将手放到胸口上，却发现自己双手染满了鲜血，他自己的血。

“因为我爱你啊，John。”那男人这样说道，他低沉圆润的声音饲喂着每一只潜行深处的恶魔，在Mycroft将他从桥边拉回来了之后，John便为自己挖掘了一口深井，那些魔鬼全部被他推入井中，一年一年过去，井边石壁变得愈发高不可攀、阴暗湿滑，苔藓攀附其上蔓延生长，井底之物只能困死其中，永无逃脱之机。然而那该死的声音却从井沿处扔下一个软梯，明亮的银色眼睛灼烧般盯住他，而他坠落井中，身体摔到水面上激起一大片水花。他被人推搡着沉的更深，水漫上来充满了他的肺部，压抑住他呼救的尖叫，John在陷入完全的黑暗与死寂之前看见的最后一个东西是那双银色的瞳仁，凝视着他散发着灼灼的热度。

“John！John！”他听见自己的名字在水中朦胧的回荡，环绕着他，呼唤着他，“John，别管为什么该死的原因，John，求求你！” _ _Mary吗？__

John倒抽一口气，他想呼吸，紧接着他意识到那些充盈他肺部的不是水，而是空气。“Sherlock！”他大吼出声，随后便听见砰一声巨响，一阵尖锐的疼痛袭上他的肩头。

“John，哦上帝。”Mary的声音现在响亮了一些，John能感觉到自己正在颤抖，他的身体被某些温暖的东西环抱起来了。他睁开双眼，看到那双熟悉的蓝绿色眸子正凝视着他，清楚的散放着忧心与惊慌的情绪，“是我，你没事了，亲爱的，没事了。”她说，将那浑身颤抖的人紧紧拥向怀中，两人共同摊在冰冷坚硬的木地板上。

“对不起，真的对不起。”那些话语不断从他唇畔涌出，他无法控制，因为它们来自他身体深处那些阴暗的、幽密的所在，那是John永远不会涉足的地方，也是被他亲手创造出来自我埋葬的地方，它让他感到自己有大笑的必要好让自己不被彻底摧毁。在它真正存在之前它从不存在，而只有到夜深人静万籁俱寂它才探出头来，和着他的心跳声起伏，那是他仅能听见的声音。John感觉到蛛网在震动，那些耳语般的思绪变成某个人的声音在他耳中密密响起，而他曾经赌咒发誓，他此生再不会回想。

“嘘，没关系，只是个噩梦而已，你没事了。”温柔的话语一直在他身畔萦绕，女人拼命拥住怀中这浑身颤抖、汗水岑岑的年轻男人，试图让他冷静下来。这还不够，这永远不够，John明白，他五年前就明白了，那时他正在经历某“一集”而他的母亲试图安抚他。没有胸膛倚靠，没有怀抱，没有吻，没有爱抚，没有呼吸，没有声音，什么都没有，真正能够治愈他的不见了，他的大脑成为滋养瘟疫的温床。

是的，他在很久之前便接受了这一点，他不得不接受，这样说更恰当，因为如果身边所有人都在问他一切是否还好，或在他孤独无依时对他投注怜悯的目光，那么面对生活向前继续将会变成一件无比艰难的事。最终，John发现，如果想要摆脱所有人给他带来的困境的话，最好的方法就是装作一切真的还好，那和一切确实很好其实没什么区别。一旦他让他的母亲、教授以及朋友相信了这一点，事情似乎就会转回正常，正常很好，很容易处理，他已经挺过了所有的考验，正走在开始自己医生生涯的轨道上，他还遇见了Mary，遇见了那个会在那里为他守候而他也会为之守候的人。是的，如果他所需要忧心的一切就是那些愚蠢的噩梦的话，John想，那么他自然可以依靠自己处理好这一切。

“我很好。”他轻声道，更多的是在对自己低语，他的声音现在平静下来，绝望的试图将Sherlock早已刻入到骨血中的形象清出自己的脑海。他很好，他必须很好。


	2. I Will Wait 守株待兔

Sherlock安静地坐在椅子上，手指撑在下巴底下，紧紧凝视着面前的电脑屏幕。他已经成功让自己镇静下来，甚至足以称得上是心境平和。现在那些恶心的声音悄无声息向自己心底潜去，那些从John的唇畔逸散出来的、呼唤另一个人的姓名的声音，它们轻手轻脚的顺着Sherlock思维宫殿盘旋而下直至地底，敲开其中一扇上锁的门。于是飓风席卷过境，不留情面的残忍扫荡221B,墙上的六个弹孔、翻倒的椅子、以及散落一地的纸张和玻璃碎片的混合物就是最好的明证。然而当下，汹涌翻腾的水面已趋于平静，暗流涌动其下，留给世人一个极具欺骗性的外表；那对银色的眸子死死盯着一张照片，John和那个女人的， _那个娼妓的_ ，眸子的主人将徐徐流淌溢出的黑色焦油掩藏起来，让它们在悬崖边缘徘徊不定，一个无与伦比的绝妙计划正在他大脑里酝酿成型，这计划会让John最终成为他的，从此彻底的、永远的喂饱他不知餍足的思绪。

在将那些挫败与沮丧如空气般吹出自己的大脑后，Sherlock最终得出了结论， _ _确实是唯一一种结论__ ，他需要再将John彻底打碎一次，这样他的男孩才能意识到自己这样做的错误，然后乖乖跑回家来。怎样摧毁他才最为行之有效，这是个问题，尤其是当下，John看起来似乎认为自己已经长大了，可以去独立做出自己的决定。他的男孩已经改变，这再明显不过，无论这是由年岁增长而引起的变化，还是那男孩仅仅是在试图掩藏自己的真实感受，这一点都不可接受。

“嗯，不过要怎么做呢？”Sherlock自言自语，第五次审视评估起Morstan的档案。他可以杀了John的母亲，或者Mike Stanford也可以考虑……但是不行，症结依旧未解，John最终会选择谁的肩膀寻求慰藉，Sherlock的还是Mary的，这依然是个不定量。那么最简单的选择就是杀了Mary，这样做对卷入这件事中的绝大部分人伤害最小，Sherlock只要让它看起来像一场意外就行了。John会重新跑回Sherlock身边，而Sherlock会为他的泪水宣泄提供一个肩膀。Mary不必要承受失去John的痛苦，因为她就要死了， _显然如此_ ，而Mary的两个妹妹也会为此深感愉快，那个最受父亲青睐的女儿终于可以从照片上被彻底抹去，她们就可以得到父亲的所有关注。以一个人为代价换来五个人的幸福生活，这很值得。那个极有可能对眼下生活还算满意的人正是Mary。Facebook上的照片显示得明明白白，他的John正在安静中自我摧残伤害，更不消说这令Sherlock感到怎样的不悦， _ _差不多要升级为怒火的不悦__ ，他的男孩不在身边，他无法控制感情。 _那些奇怪的家伙看起来可不会给你带来什么益处，她们都是姓Morstan的小姐吗？_

那么唯一的潜在问题就是Mycroft，如果Mary被人干掉了，他肯定会比周三街角的免费蛋糕上门儿来的还快。对于他年长的兄弟而言，以数字的方式思考问题绝对是王道，如果给这事分个级，一至五，Mycroft连一点支持他的可能都没有。Mary必须得死，这是唯一一种重新摧毁那个男孩的方法，John现在长大了些，也更加坚强，不这样做，Sherlock就无法潜行滑入进伤口的裂隙中，将那个潜藏他内心深处的小小十四岁男孩再一次撕裂。侦探最终能够在John的身体里重新安家落户，紧紧环抱着他的心，温柔抚摸着他的思绪，与他一同漂游在空中。是的，这目前听起来还是个计划，但从现在开始，Sherlock需要开始填满自己饥饿的空虚，开胃菜上桌之前，他可以先行品尝那由John的嘴唇提供的绝妙上品啤酒。毕竟他们两人的身体都饥渴难耐的渴求着触碰与爱抚，提供一些必要的食物与养料，对他们都有好处。

Sherlock拿起手机，他已经用自己的手机黑进了Mycroft对John的监控中，现在他看到那一对小青年正走进一间咖啡店，那里距离贝克街只有十分钟慢跑的距离。 _你没法控制住你自己，是不是John？在你内心深处，你还是想要离贝克街近一些再近一些，这是你的家，你的归属。侦探快速窜起来，穿上大衣，大步走出房门。_

就在Sherlock走去咖啡店的途中，他在脑中模拟了五十三种Mary被杀的场景，并将它们一个个具象化。谋杀是个精细的活儿，特别是当这场谋杀还要被用做操纵影响第三方的工具时。击垮John很重要，但不能让他崩溃到无法复原。若是他那些若水上善、如钢意志以及满腔爱意都被剥除剔净，那留着他还有什么意义？Mary的死应该成为John心口上一道可怖却并没有太大实际伤害的外伤，留上一长段愈合的时间，让他在这期间再次将自己依附于Sherlock。 _嗯，这种事确实挺枯燥。_

十五分钟后，Sherlock已经站在了商店的窗户外面，他向里窥去，看的景象令他恶心的一阵阵往嗓子眼儿里泛胆汁。John和Mary的双手正越过桌子交缠紧握，两人相视而喜，开怀大笑，仿佛对方就是自己渴求的全部。 _你不能拥有他！他是我的！_ Sherlock真的朝咖啡馆里这一幕咆哮起来了，便道上有些行人朝他投去奇怪的目光。与此同时，Sherlock不断拷问着自己等待的能力，他需要耐心，将这场游戏玩儿到最后。漆黑的焦油粘稠的蔓延，上升，盛开，像一浪窒息的海潮，沉重的击打着那扇上锁的门，他所有的疯狂就困于其中，而只有John能让这股焦油褪去。他需要这个，他需要John来阻止事态一发不可收拾，否则最后一点烛火都会在他思维宫殿中熄灭，全然黑暗，一片死寂，他困守其中，将崩灭摧毁的痛苦发泄释放给整个世界。

“Sherlock？！”一个声音呼唤起他的名字，直到此时他才意识到自己仍站在人行道上，浑身剧烈颤抖，嘴中不断低语着，鬼才知道他已经维持这样多久了。“是你，是不是？”Sherlock转过身来，他看到了John，他的John，就站在商店出口外，笑容一如既往的温暖。在侦探能有任何回应之前，那金发的男孩便上前两步，随后张开双臂紧紧抱住Sherlock的身子。他感受到了这样温柔的触碰，电光石火，燧石敲落，柴火爆起，最为神妙壮丽的花火盛开，男人脑中一瞬间光明重燃大放。

Sherlock毫不迟疑的同样展开双臂，紧紧环住男孩长开了许多的骨架，他感受到了那些这些年新成长起来的肌肉，在John背部与胸前运动着。John的脑袋已经长到了他肩膀那么高，正好方便那男孩将头安置其上。 _这么多年过去，我的John，我们依然完美的契合着对方。_ 他们相拥良久，John的吐息平缓下来，但那年轻人的身体依旧紧张，Sherlock明白他心里藏着许多不告之密与难言之痛，但他们还有大把的时间来诉说，事实上，这大把的时间将贯穿他们的余生。因为一旦Sherlock再度踏上那片鲜嫩青翠的草地，他便决计不会再重返地狱熔岩四溢的死地。不会再退回没有John的生活中去。“我在这儿，John。”Sherlock在那头柔软的金发中喃喃低语。

“我没有想到你会回来。”John推开了他，Sherlock只得不情不愿的让他离开， _ _只是现在一会儿__ ，“等下，你怎么回来的？Mycroft说——”

“表现良好，提前释放。”Sherlock答道，他试水探深，想要看看John的想法改变了多少，他那些曾经对他的信任在过去的五年中被消磨的如何。

“哦。”John只是这么说道，他的眉微微皱起，小脸上写着困惑的神情，但只有一点点疑虑的神色，这还不错，Sherlock能解决这些。

“这是谁？”他迅速转变了话题，不再给John更多的时间去推敲他方才的谎言。即使那男孩的神容已经改变，或者说是比他更年轻时那会儿长开了一些，但他依然习惯思虑过多，在这个过程中令自己困惑茫然，最终对自身造成伤害。Sherlock指了指Mary，她现在已经站到John身后了，脸上挂着一个困惑但也挺快乐的微笑。

“哈，对了，”John笑了起来，笑声传入年长的男人耳中宛如仙乐，“这是Mary，我的……嗯……我的……呃……”男孩有点惊惶，无措的站在他深爱的男人与他睡过的女人之间。 _啊，是的，你感觉愧疚，是不是，John？吾爱，毋需担心，我现在就在这里，我们可以将那些不堪回首的往事一笔抹除。_ Sherlock只是对那个女人友善的笑了起来，放任John去说往自己想说的话。他明白，游戏的终点时，他依然会利用男孩的负罪感再一次将他击溃。“我的女朋友，Mary。”他最终说了出来，伸出手来环住她的手腕。 _安抚的姿态，嗯，虽然还不够。我想你让她有点愤怒了，John。_

“很高兴认识你，Mary，我是Sherlock Holmes，对于打断你们咖啡店小憩，我深表歉意。”他放轻声音，使自己听起来友善。这可真滑稽，但却是个强有力的武器，以愧疚为武器。Sherlock明白，痛悔的小种子现在已经埋入John的脑海中，而他只需简单地对他的这位小共犯态度友善，假装若无其事，那颗种子便能获取充足的水分茁壮成长，日以继夜的一点点蚕食掉男孩的神经。但如果Sherlock在这儿失去理智的大吼大叫大发雷霆，那么这男孩只会进入戒备状态，以保护自己和Mary。是的，利而诱之亲而离之，方可静如处子动若脱兔，最后一击得胜。

“你是Sherlock，‘那个Sherlock’？”Mary看向John以求一个确定的答复，John点了点头，她的眸子张大了，一个微笑浮现在她的面庞上，“哇，嗯，我也很高兴最终还能认识你，John跟我说过一点关于你的事，一个侦探，是吗？ _”啊，对她也保守着我们之间的小秘密，John？啧啧。_

“是的，我和John之间有过许多过往。”Sherlock微笑起来，他捕捉向John的目光。然而奇怪的是，John脸上划过一丝异样的神情，连侦探也无法弄明白那是什么。这几乎就如同一堵高墙垒砌，将某些东西深深掩藏，埋葬在男孩脑海深处。 _你知道我不喜欢你在我面前遮遮掩掩，John。_ 没关系，很显然，这场对话对他而言已经进入到令人不适的范畴，那么Sherlock，一如既往，会照顾好一切。“事实上，我现在正在办一个案子，现在必须得离开了。我是看到一个鬼影出现在窗户上才停下的。”Sherlock再次向John微笑起来，那张柔软的面颊上紧张焦虑的神色褪去了，换上少许宽慰之情，“我很乐意与你们两人保持联系，或许今天晚上我们就可以约在王冠与锚*酒吧，定在六点左右？”

John眼光下飘，轻咬自己的嘴唇，踢着人行道上一块松动的鹅卵石。 _依旧是那样害羞啊 little John，是不是？_ 在那男孩能够给出回应之前，Mary便插话道：“好的，那听起来超棒，对吧，John？”她向John问道，那男孩只是点了点头，依旧看着地面，出于某些不知名的原因，Sherlock发现那男孩的面色随着谈话的推进而变得愈发苍白，“我特想听听他还是个孩子的时候那些黑历史，他从来不让我接近他妈妈，所以我——”

“Mary！”John厉声打断，他的头猛然抬起来，怒视着她。 _哦我亲爱的，这看起来可不是多么和睦的恋情啊，多可惜。_ “Sherlock，我-我不知道我能不能……”

“拜托，John。”Sherlock皱起眉，他为他男孩所展现出来的迟疑有些不解，但很快便意识到这是由于第三者的插足，男孩受惊了。这种情况对这个可怜的孩子而言肯定举步维艰，他想要同时将注意力投注给Sherlock和Mary两方，将自己活活撕裂，以取悦所有人。 _哦，John，我离开的这段日子，看来你并没有什么长进，是不是？_ “只是喝一杯。”

“对啊，我们已经多少年没出去玩儿过了。”Mary笑了，轻轻戳着John的肋骨。那些自掘坟墓的人真是有些让人感觉有点悲哀，但那会给殡仪员省多少麻烦呀。

“好吧，那行，听起来挺好。”John叹了口气，还是这么容易被别人的请求所左右。

“非常好，那我六点的时候在那见你们。”Sherlock点点头，向贝克街大步走去，他的脚步中灌注了某种全新的活力。

一返回他的公寓，Sherlock立刻径直走向他在厨房里的实验室，他为他们之间的复合而制的药物已经完工，Mary很好解决，一点简单的镇静剂就能让她不省人事几个小时，最后带着她滑稽可笑的对前事的回忆醒来。对付John则需要一点技巧，但给他的药物中已另添加一些别的配方，类似于氟硝安定*和氟安酮*一类的东西，这些药物能让他的男孩头脑发昏，但意识仍保持清醒，以便享受他接下来的行程。不过令人失望的是，这些药物同样也确保这一晚的记忆将从John脑海中抹除，但若是他因为现在的一时贪心而毁了长远计划，John会更加难以回到他身边的。Sherlock明白，现在最好安全行事，享受当下、及时行乐方为上策。

是的，Sherlock今晚也会浅尝一点，在他宣布对John完全的所有权时，他也希望John能对这美妙的时刻窥得一隅。等待的人总会有好东西，Sherlock会耐心的等候着他美丽孱弱的小羊羔乖乖走回洞穴中，在巨狼身边蜷卧下来，乞求着献祭，被完全吞食。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *国王与锚（Crown and Anchor）：一家高格调纯古典英伦风的酒吧，但我搜到的这家酒吧是位于美国蒙特雷……不过作者GN是美国妹子，可能就是借用？有知道的GN欢迎给我捉虫。详见http://crownandanchor.net/
> 
> *氟硝安定：有催眠、遗忘、抗焦虑、肌肉松弛和抗惊厥的作用，其中遗忘和催眠的效果最为显著。详见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flunitrazepam
> 
> *氟安酮：一种高效麻醉剂，一般在做手术的时候用。详见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ketamine


	3. Ghosts That We Knew 阴魂不散

呼吸变得越发困难，房间在挤压、缩小，空气被生生从肺中抽走，John觉得粘稠，觉得窒息，温馨房子中的狰狞扭曲正在John的脑中喷发，灼烫熔融的蒸汽狂涌而出，跌落在地化作腐烂腥臭的液体四散泼洒。John无法再在这里找到任何一点家的痕迹，大脑中的混乱切骨附心，他感受得到它们，在那些过往记忆回溯的日子里，每一分每一秒，他赌咒他都能感受得到它们，它们把他的思绪搅成浑水然后滴落，宛如一道由肮脏往事组成的腐朽瀑布，从他身体上一泻而下。

这惊惶恐惧的男人根本没有意识到他已经回到了自己的公寓里，浑浑噩噩中他感觉自己被放倒在一张柔软的沙发上，某些温暖的东西包裹住了他。然而这并没有给他的肺部提供任何可供呼吸的气体，也没能堵住他脑中分泌血液的巨大创口。 _ _他为什么回来了？__ John只能这样一遍一遍的问自己，他的声音麻木干涩，在耳中空洞的回荡着，接着另一个声音冲他大喊起来，但那不是他想要听到的声音。

“John？John！别这样，你吓到我了，醒过来啊！”声音喋喋不休，可却不是那个音色，日夜纠缠他的那个嗓音可以让他脊骨都跟着颤动，也可以给他孱弱无力的四肢拴上牢固的丝线。 _ _“_ 你只想听见我的声音，是不是，John？说出来吧。 _”__ Sherlock的声音从他脑子里遥远的某处飘来，在他潜意识的最深层，那个声音将很久很久以前曾狠狠打入他身体的创痛——这不是个双关句——一一唤醒，“好吧，我来给Dr. Thompson打电话。”这个声音不是从他头脑中响起来的，至少John不觉得是，因为坦诚的讲，他甚至都不确定今天他在咖啡馆看到的那个男人，是否真实存在着。

“ ** **不！**** ”John嘶吼，从他的……无论是什么中清醒过来，他抬眼看向Mary，她正处在他从未见过的恐慌中。

“John。”她呼唤，面庞染上一种怜惜的柔情，她回身向他走来，轻轻将他拥进怀中，“永远不要再说‘我不需要帮助，因为我没问题’这样的蠢话了，听到了吗？”她的面庞贴到他的头侧，将他环抱的更紧，“你得跟我或者治疗师谈谈，不要吵架，不要让我们滚。”她轻轻地笑了，一只手轻抚他的面颊，然后整个世界重新回笼，John感觉自己活了过来，眼下的这个世界，正在重新向他展开怀抱。她柔软的手为他的双脚提供着支撑的力量，将他拉回坚实的地面；然而他似乎永远都在尘土淤泥上盘桓着，那块石头还没有沉重到可以让他落地生根，再次获得牵引的重力。

“我-我很好——”

“你特别特别的不好，John，你刚刚没看见自己脸上的表情，见鬼，我不知道当我们见过那位Sherlock之后你又神游去了哪里，但总之你不在这里，不在我身边。现在，不要再坚持扮演一个固执的小混蛋了，打电话给Dr. Thompson，否则我就来打。”她从他的牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机，将它举起，面庞如同她的语气一般坚定。 _上帝，我不想这样啊，我真的真的不想要这样啊，所有的这些都不该发生的！Sherlock不应该再回来找我了，见鬼，我给他写的所有信，他甚至一封都没回应！他再也不想要我了，但现在……操，我需要给Mycroft打电话。_

“我-我会打电话的，打给一个朋友……呃，不算是朋友，但我很久以前就认识他，他没准儿可以帮我捋顺我的思路。”John告诉她，将手机拿到自己手里。那部手机触感似乎比以往更加沉重，与这操蛋的一天带给他的感觉如出一辙。

“你不能只给棒约翰比萨店*打个电话，或者那个古怪的中国餐馆，然后就告诉我你确实把电话打出去了，好吧？”Mary冲他微微笑着，但John明白，她问出的这个问题比之前的更加严肃，因为没错，他以前确实用过这种伎俩以摆脱人们带给他的困扰。 _见鬼，这招之前都有用的。_

“主意不错。”John发出一声笑，但那听起来更像是一只受伤的小兽的鸣叫，“但这回不会了，我会打给Sherlock的哥哥，他没准能为我指点迷津，告诉我Sherlock为什么又回到了伦敦。”

她点了点头，轻吻了一下John的面颊，随后站直身子，“这个Sherlock确实对你意义非凡，嗯哼？” _ _你他妈什么都不懂。__ John抬眼凝视着她，或者至少是一副在凝视着她的样子，这是他很久之前学到的一个小技巧，如果他只是看着一个人的眉毛，那依然会造成他正满眼真诚的进行眼神交流的假象。这会让那些人变得更加容易被愚弄，以及所幸极是，同样也可以成为另一种摆脱人们的方法。“好吧，那如果你改变了主意，准备今晚赴约的话记得告诉我一声，如果你不去的话，我只好把明天的早餐当今天的晚餐了。”她再次微笑起来，但John却感觉两人相隔的更远，一种被拖拽回深渊巨谷的感觉升腾而起，那是一片虚无之境，他是无所依靠的飘蓬浮萍。

“Mary？”

“嗯？”她转身看向他。

“我爱你。”John说。某种意义上他确实爱她，他真的真的爱她，而她是发生在他身上最好的一切。只是在他头脑中的另一部分，他深知自己并不爱她，或者说不应该爱她，再一次的，John为自己脑中的两个声音感到困惑，一个是他自己的想法，另一个则如鬼影回旋飘荡。但是在此时，他说这话是认真的。

“我也爱你，John。”她再次给他一个亲吻，随后向厨房走去。John紧紧抓住手机，来回来的在手中翻转着。他起身走向卧房，将门在身后关上。他依然记得那个电话号码，如同记他自己的生日那般深刻。他深深叹息一声，向后倒入床铺，按下免提，随后将响铃的手机放到胸口上，盯着天花板上旋转的风扇。十秒后，一个熟悉的声音响起。

“John。”Mycroft问候道。John觉得这挺奇怪，这男人依然留存着自己的号码，并且一眼就知道是自己打来的电话。

“M-Mycroft……呃，你过得怎么样？”他问道，随后狠狠打了自己脑袋一下。 _一年半之后你跟他说“你过得怎么样”？开头不错，John。_

“承蒙关照，我过得很好。但我必须要说，自打我们最后一次谈话之后，我便非常好奇你的近况。我唯恐你已经换了电话号码，我的助理说她无法联系上你。”John深深皱起眉，想搞明白这男人是否只是在愚弄他。毕竟，如果John真换了电话号码，Mycroft显然也能动用足够的资源找到他。至于这个人的手脚到底能伸的多远，这点还有待观察。

“我……呃，我挺好，但……你知道那个-那个……他回来了吗？”他为什么就说不出来……“他的”名字呢？John毫无头绪，但如果只将之称呼为“他”会感觉轻松一些，于是这少年索性延续了这样的做法，使劲聚拢着他所能找到的哪怕一丝一毫的理智。

“我注意到了，你见过他了吗？”

“那你为什么不警告我，Mycroft？！”John大叫起来，他猛然坐起身，关掉免提模式，将手机使劲压在耳畔。

“Sherlock想要给你一个惊喜，John，我承认我曾一度担心，他这样突然现身反而会带来一些负面效果，但他执意如此。我深表歉意。”

这种说辞一点用都没有， _ _这种说辞根本没他妈一点儿意义！__ “你告诉我的，他们因为他行为不端，又给他加刑五年！结果现在！见大鬼了我觉得我都要疯了！我看见他在咖啡馆？这他妈什么情况？为什么是现在，为什么？”John冲着电话大吼起来，全力遏制着自己想要把电话砸过屋子的冲动。

“我再一次真诚的表示歉意，John，这也确实是我在过去的一年半中试图与你取得联系的原因，但是显而易见，你在避免与我交谈。”

“哎哟那真是对不起您了！我居然不想和一个口口声声说爱我结果一封信也不回我的男人的兄长对话！他在监狱里，他他妈关在监狱里好吗！在那他又无事可做，给我回封信能累死他啊！现在， ** **现在**** ，他想要回来，邀请我的女朋友和我去酒吧， ** **去、他、妈、的、喝、酒**** ！”John厉声怒吼，猛地抓住自己的脑袋，急遽上涌的血液让他的头跳着刺痛。

“John，有人陪着你吗？”Mycroft问道。

“有问题？！别回避我的问题，别他妈跟我玩儿你那操蛋的头脑风暴游戏！”

“你的安全在我心里拥有最高优先权，John，你明白的，我想要确保你并不孤独，你知道我为什么关心你的。”

 _这什么意思？哦，哦这个操逼傻货觉得我又要去自杀，再把自己干掉一次，是吧？上帝啊，也许那样就再好不过了，要命，我要是在五年前真干成了那现在一切可就变得好多了！_ “John？John，我会派人过去陪你的，好的，现在冷静一下。”

“不，不用，Mary在这儿陪着我……我-我很好，我只是需要——”John一时语塞，他也不明白自己真正想要什么，真正需要什么，五年了，他都无法问出那个问题，于是他将那个问题埋藏在心底整整五年，“他在监狱里一次都没有和我联系过，那他为什么又回来找我？我给了你……给了你至少五十封信，让你转交给他，是吧？”

“我的弟弟在那五年中生活在一个非常糟糕的境地里，John，你必须要理解这一点，看在他也看在你的份上。我确信，只是单纯的阅读你的信都是一件让人备受煎熬的事，更别说提笔回复了。” _让他备受煎熬？那我呢？！_ “至于他为什么提前出狱，好吧，我在这其中做了一部分工作，但我只是指出了监狱管理者对他不公正的待遇。”

“那我现在该怎么做，蛤？我已经忍受过四个心理治疗师了，吃了至少十种不同的抗焦虑、抗抑郁、抗一切的药片，就为了让自己别再想他！结果他现在滚回来了，悠然的就跟……就跟什么事都没发生过似的。我去啊！你真该看看他和Mary，他们可真是一对好同志，还一起计划去喝上一壶！”John在房间里来来回回的走着，直到他把脚趾磕上床脚，他才意识到这一点。疼痛感觉不错，疼痛感觉相当不错，肉体上的痛苦直接把他灵魂中的伤痛承接过来了。“我不能，我不能，我就是不能啊，Mycroft——”

“John，事情会变好的，你不再是个十四岁的小男孩了，你明白我的意思吗？或许……”电话那一头陷入一阵长长的沉默中，接着是一声沉重的叹息，“或许这不失为一种方法，让你与自己过去五年都拒绝直面的东西达成和解。”

“我没有——”

“John，拜托，你或许可以跟你的治疗师这么说，但别拿这句话来侮辱我的智商。显然你将逃避否认作为一种应对机制，我不会容忍这一点；但是当我看到Mary和你一起出现在照片中时，我希望——”

“你敢把她也搅进来试试，Mycroft！你根本就不知道自己在说什么！放过Mary吧！”John厉啸道。他的怒气十倍的往上翻腾，如果连Mycroft，这个把他从死亡边缘拉回、又告诉他如何战胜自己的男人，都要跟他说什么应对机制，那就太过了，对他而言太过了，他的大脑感觉如同被撕裂成两半，一半是那个小小的男孩，除了想要Sherlock回来之外别无所求；另一半则想尽可能的逃离，跑得越远越好。可这两半哪样都不可能，永远都不可能了。

Mycroft再次叹息，“好吧，John，你今晚想要见见Sherlock吗？”

“想。”John毫不犹豫，是时候让自己的生活继续前进了，和Mary一起。现在Sherlock已经回归，这是个绝好的机会。

“很好，我确信Sherlock肯定会被吓一跳，祝你愉快，John，你要明白，我这里永远为你敞开*。”Mycroft说完，不给John任何询问更多问题的时间，便挂上了电话，John只听见电话的空音在话筒中回荡。

John挺直肩，走回起居室中，却发现Mary正在凝视着自己，眼睛张大了，“一切都还好吗？”她问道，她的声音背叛了她担忧的情绪，因为她清楚的明白，一切并不很好。

“我 ** **没事**** 。我们今天晚上去见Sherlock。我只是需要洗个澡，然后我们就可以去酒吧了，好吧？”

“哦，嗯，那好，那我也去准备一下。”她深锁起眉，神容忧虑，但却没有再多问些别的什么，而是向他们的房间走去。

John站在浴室，任凭滚烫的热水冲下他的身体，看着它在地板上回旋几圈，最终被冲入下水道。当他看到水中突然出现一抹亮红，迅速融成粉色交织着水流时他惊跳起来，那看起来就像是从他身体里流出来的血，在白色的瓷砖上格外醒目。 _ _“_ 来吧，展示给我看你有多爱我John，展示给我看。”_那声音就在他的耳畔，John甚至能感受到对方温热的吐息，那双游走在他胸膛上的手，甚至轻柔撞击着他臀部的节奏。

记忆回笼，他想起自己深恨淋浴的原因，可是他身体内部的某些东西又绝望的渴求着，有时甚至会促使他一天洗两次澡。他的喉中爆发出一声哽咽的啜泣，水流击打在浴缸上的声音，浴液的味道，甚至是水回旋流入下水道中的模样，所有的一切一切将他与Sherlock共度的过往纷纷带回，那些细小的声音，还有无数亲密的场景。他不安全，一点都不，任何地方，任何东西，凡是视线所及，都能让他回忆起Sherlock，而他正在一点点被逼向疯狂。 _“我就在你的身体里，永远，John，我爱你。”_

水一点点从滚烫变到温暖，而后逐渐冷却下来，John一直躺在浴缸里，他意识到自己仍是那个愚蠢的小男孩，不够坚强，根本无法独自处理好这一切。他想要Sherlock回来。John明白，这才是最后将置他于死地的东西，而也许……也许这样才是真正的最好不过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *棒约翰（Papa Johns）：风靡全球的比萨巨头，全球著名比萨连锁经营企业之一。详见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Papa_John%27s_Pizza


	4. Reminder 旧思如潮

酒吧不错，是那种乡巴佬们才去的地方。但Sherlock觉得这算是他去过的所有地方中不那么无聊的一个了。不过也极有可能是其中欢乐纵情的气氛蒙蔽了他的双眼，让他觉得这样无趣的酒吧也能变得高雅一些。无论怎样，现在已经将近六点，Sherlock正不耐烦地等在一间巧克力色的皮质包间里，桌子对面放着两张椅子，等John和Mary赶到时为他们而准备。他缓缓在指间转动着玻璃杯，黄瓜装饰其上，在亨利爵士金酒*与夜店苏打水的混合中沉浮。随着手腕的每一次移动，黄瓜都会在酒液中变换方向，完美的依照着他的命令移动。

Sherlock微笑起来，又喝了一小口酒。他的口袋里放着两小瓶药水，一瓶留给Mary，一瓶献给John。这一切都完美无缺，而他所需做的一切便是将它们从手心中倒入酒液。 _任夜晚开启狂欢时刻。哦，说曹操曹操到。_ 男人面上的笑意扩大了， 他看到那两个金色的脑袋正走进酒吧入口。Mary向他热情地挥了挥手，而John只是冷淡的点了点头，便径直向柜台走去。 _这可不怎么好，那么开启计划七好了。_ “Mary，你好啊！”Sherlock呼唤道，他从座位上起身，快速向两人走去，在她的面颊上快速一吻。 _女人都喜欢这样，没错，她脸红了。很好，非常好。_

“嗨，抱歉啊，我们到的有点儿晚。John洗澡时间用的比我还长。”她明快的笑着把眼转向John，John依旧在等待着吧台男招待。 _我确定你依然记着有关洗浴的一切，是不是，John？你可一点也不想离开那片蒸汽升腾的绿洲，我明白。_ Sherlock和Mary一起轻笑起来，即使两人笑起来的原因迥然相异。

“那他现在在干嘛？”Sherlock问道，嗓音中染上某种假意的不满，“今天我请客，来这儿，你们先坐下，我来点饮品。”Mary点了点头，面上依旧挂着友善的微笑，随着Sherlock向预留给他们的桌子走去。Sherlock并未回头看一眼便转向吧台，John依然在那儿点单。

“一杯卡本内红酒*和一杯吉尼斯*黑啤，谢谢。”John说道，他倚靠在吧台上，Sherlock无法抑制自己看向那年轻人线条优美的脊背，弯出的弧度犹如在乞求着他人的爱抚。

“算在我账上，谢谢你，Garrett。”Sherlock同样将手放到吧台上，将准备好的两种药末妥善的藏在手心里。“所以你现在对吉尼斯黑啤上瘾了？”Sherlock问道，他需要确切的得知这两瓶酒的归属，哪瓶属于John，哪瓶是Mary的。 _ _她确实是个爱喝啤酒的主，只是你不知道而已。__ John只是简单点了点头，Sherlock得到了对方的肯定答复，向那男孩微笑起来。然而他的愉悦并没有得到回应，John的表情完全处在一个与侦探相反的极端，“John，你还好吗？”

“ ** **我、还、好、吗。**** ”John一字一顿的重复，手指狠狠击打着木头桌面，犹如在演奏一首钢琴曲。“这可真是个好问题，Sherlock，多好的问题。事实上，你应该在过去五年里就想要这么问我了，而不是等到现在，再邀请我和我女朋友来酒吧，看看我好不好！”他一脸挖苦的用手指括了个引号，讽刺的转着眼珠。

“John我——”Sherlock想要说话，却被狠狠放到吧台上的酒打断。不等John够到它们，年长的男人迅速将两杯都拿过来，向他们的桌子端去。在这个过程中，他巧妙地将手掌覆在酒杯上方，药末分别洒落进不同的酒杯。他轻轻晃匀，以防这酒中会出现什么异味。“来了。”Sherlock将酒放下，顺便把那两个小药瓶推回蓝色袖边的袖口中，“女士的卡本内，小伙子的吉尼斯。”他微笑着落座在John的对面，“那么Mary，你一定得跟我讲讲你们俩相遇的事情。”Sherlock开始说话，直接完全无视了John的存在，让那男孩自己熬煎那些混乱的思绪。五年的时光并没有给John带来一点改变，Sherlock知道如何操纵这男孩的精神，就如同转动他金酒中的黄瓜一样轻而易举。

Sherlock一面听着Mary回忆她和John在一起的生活，一面在脑中勾画着他和John在一起的图景，那些他曾对John做过的，他将要对John做的。一心二用一点都不难，就在她刚刚被长期雇佣她的另一家咖啡店解雇、并幸运至极的在街头的又一家安顿下来时，Sherlock正舒爽的向后仰过头去，而John将他的大阴茎含在火热的小嘴里；当John正在询问Mary她是否愿意与他分享公寓的时候，Sherlock正吸吮啃咬着男孩的锁骨、发出愉悦的低沉呻吟。而当他掐着John的脖子将男孩压在身下，打桩一般顶进John的身体时，一声响亮愤怒的质问却生生将他拉出了思绪。

“你为什么不给我回信？”John的声音尖锐而饱含怒意，坐在他们另一边桌子上的几个主顾惊异的瞪向他。Sherlock刚才被自己脑中香艳情色的念头刺激的性欲勃发，然而这句质问几乎让他的坚挺瞬间软了下来。一则因为John正对他大发雷霆，二则是…… _我从来没有收到过任何信件，那他所说的是什么？_

“信？John，我从没——”

“Sherlock，别对我说谎！他们把你关进监狱里的时候我至少给你送了五十封信，但你一封都没有回过我！”男孩狠狠拍向桌子，酒杯震动着发出短暂的尖叫声，深色的上等黑啤在John的杯中激烈晃动着。

“John我——”他再次被John的狂怒打断了。他任凭男孩发泄着自己的情绪，另一边大脑迅速运转着，加班加点的试图找出来原因，那些信为什么没有送到他手里？最终，每个可能的设想都指向一个男人，Mycroft Holmes， _但是为什么？他有什么目的？他为什么要在两年前掐断我对John的监视？_ 侦探将酒杯举起，递到唇边，他的动作微微一顿，为这新生的变故陷入沉思中。然而，当他喝下那一小口酒时，一个最美的认知方才击中了他，John在那些事情发生后给他写了五十多封信，John曾是计划着等他的，他想要等他，但最终却以为他的爱人再也不想要他了。没有哪个男孩，特别是像他的John这样精致脆弱的孩子，能承受的了这样的伤痛。

他兄弟的横插一脚与Sherlock自己的疏忽大意在他的John的心上凿出了一个漆黑的大洞，那本应徜徉在爱意中的深洞填满伤怀，本应尽享信任的地方充盈背叛，本应被完全拥有的所在满溢孤独。Sherlock造成了这一切，而现在正是补救的时机。没错，他会处理Mycroft的，但首先，首先侦探必须得重新申明自己的身份，他是John的保护者与爱人，他要扫清他脑中所有疑虑，让男孩明白自己到底属于谁，

“所以呢？”John的声音将他重新带回当下。Sherlock注意到Mary的啤酒杯已就空了，只有底部积了一小滩红色的酒液；而John的酒杯空了三分之一。一丝宽慰与满足划过他的内心， _药效随时可能发作，我得赶在Mary瘫倒在桌子上之前把这些事情处理好。_

“John。”Sherlock开始说话了，现在声称自己一封信都没收到根本于事无补，一句肺腑之言却被当做谎言对待，而撒个谎却会轻易让人信以为真，这感觉着实奇怪。不管怎样，只要在这年轻人面前表现出一副受伤又惶恐的样子即可，这会像John十四岁那年一样起作用的。这只是个策略，Sherlock很快就能进入角色。他垂下眼来，看着他的杯子，面上的神情羞愧而悲伤，“我-我不知道我还能说什么。我身体中的一部分依然迫切的想要你，只要能见到你，我甚至都能徒手掰断监狱栏杆，但另一部分……好吧，我的另一部分被疑虑搞蒙了。”他顿了顿，抬眼看向那个年轻人，对方的面孔依旧冷硬，但Sherlock却能看见上面细小的裂缝，如同小石子一般扑簌而落，砸在地面上，为那块巨大的碎片剥落做着准备，预示着一场地震的到来，“Mycroft告诉我最好不要让你见到我，我-我不应该相信他的John但我还是相信他了，我真的、真的特别抱歉，为我对你造成的一切伤害。我以为我在为你着想，拜托，你一定要理解我。”Sherlock再次垂眼看向桌子，有意避免两人的眼神接触，他等待着John的回应。

只要幸运之神稍作眷顾，药效就会在当下开始发作，那么John就会变得更加……顺从，也更容易原谅他。然而打破沉默的并非John的声音，“John。”Mary唤道，声音中掺杂着倦意。

“Mary，你还好吗？你看起来有点虚。”Sherlock说道，他迅速抬起头来，将注意力转向Mary，希望John的脑袋可以在调整到照顾女朋友的模式时，自动接受自己给出的理由。

John只是盯了Sherlock一会儿，才将视线转移到他身边那个不断下垂的金色脑袋上，“怎么了？你是想吐吗，亲爱的？”Sherlock为那从John唇畔流出来的词句稍稍畏缩了下，但侦探同样也注意到了John声音中的一丝迷蒙。时间将近。

“不，就是感觉有点奇怪，累了。可能是太长时间没喝酒，我觉得自己有点轻飘飘的。”她笑了起来，用手拍拍脑门。

“你看起来确实有点上头，我想是时候离开了。”John草草起身，Sherlock看着这轻微摇晃的两人。Mary紧紧搂着John的胳膊，两人一同摇摇晃晃的向出口走去。“晚好，Sherlock。”John说道，Sherlock为两人打开门，John带着Mary走了出去。

“John，等等，至少让我把你们送回家去。”他指了指那辆车，那是他为了今晚专门租来的。往事联翩浮上心头，Sherlock控制不住脸上的笑意。John没有丝毫怀疑的就信任了他的说辞，Sherlock缓缓地劝诱着他身上的每一处，对接下来发生的一切都了然于胸。是的，这是他们的夜晚，没有外人能够介入其中，特别是这只挂在John胳膊上的蚂蟥。“至少让我做一点弥补，再有，我们可以快点将Mary送回家，这样总比出租车快一些。”他熟练地玩弄操纵着男孩那颗医者仁心。

那年轻人仅仅有一刻迟疑，随后便点了点头，抓着Mary的手腕缓缓向Sherlock的车走去。当他们一落座Mary便在一边陷入睡眠，Sherlock坐到另一边，将John夹在中间。司机是他无价的流浪汉网络中的一员，他明白怎样开车，在看到他们上车后向他们简单点了点头，接着启动车子，向221B的方向驶去。“John，你感觉还好吗？你看起来也有点不在状态。”Sherlock问道，他温柔地将手放到John的大腿上，试探John的底线。

“我很好。”John含混不清的嘟囔道，却并没有甩开那温柔的爱抚，“我的脑袋感觉有点奇怪，应该是轻飘飘的。”他们坐在车中，Sherlock缓缓带着John重新适应他的强硬姿态，他爱抚着John的膝头、手臂、头发，直到最终John忽的张开了那双半阖的眸子。

“Sherlock？”

“我在这儿，John。”Sherlock低语，他的耐心正在流失，开始变得焦躁起来，为什么回到他们的公寓要用这么长时间？

“我-我很抱歉-抱歉我……我不该对你喊，我只是……”John的身体软倒下来，他脖颈上的肌肉彻底放松，无力再支撑头部的重量，他的脑袋歪向一边。

“都没关系了，我的John，嘘，一切都会变好的，我保证。”

“我的眼睛……我-我看不见了……”John的声音渐行渐弱，那些释放的药性很快便会在他的血液中占据上风，但Sherlock明白，他爱人的身体会首先开始试图代谢出这些药物，这会让他朦朦胧胧的清醒一会儿。

“你没事，John，记得我对你说过的话吗？我会照顾好你的，永远。”Sherlock叹息一声，当John的脑袋最终靠到他的肩膀上时，他面上浮现一个餍足的笑容，这简单的触碰足以洗净一切不快，过去五年的折磨，Mycroft的背叛。事情本应如此，如登极乐之境。

“Richard。”当他们停靠在贝克街221号旁边时，Sherlock唤道，“先去街上遛两个小时的车，再回来接上John。会有更多网络里的人在Mary的公寓见你，你们一起把他们搬到床上去。记住，时间就是生命，药效会在四个小时内开始消退，所以John和Mary都必须在那之前躺到他们的床上，明白了吗？”

“是的，先生。”那男人说道，向他的雇佣者点了点头，而他的雇佣者正在把一个十九岁大的男孩搬出车外，将半梦半醒中的他抱进公寓里。尽管John比起上次抱他时重了一些，Sherlock依然能将他打横抱起，走上楼梯，穿过门廊，来到这个夜晚的最终归处，他们的床上。他慢慢将John柔软无力的身体放进床里，一阵他已阔别五年之久的狂喜重回体内，Sherlock为这种令人战栗的痴迷颤抖起来。

他不愿再多做等待，或者说也不能再多做等待，Sherlock抓住男孩精致的鞋子将它们脱下来，床头处回应给他一声小小的呻吟。他微笑了，宛如一只饥饿的野兽，缓缓褪掉那男孩身上的每一层衣物，两人逐渐赤裸相对，男孩不断发出柔软的鼻音，这一切都让Sherlock津津有味，回味无穷。过不多时，Sherlock便已将眼前这份礼物彻底拆封，那个男孩现在已经长成一个青年，却依然是如此的无与伦比，此刻正浑身赤裸的横陈他身前。银色的眼眸扫视着这有些晒黑的躯体，渴饮着其上的每一个表情，他将嘴唇压向那金色的酒杯，贪婪的吮吸美妙的甘露，妙不可言，世所仅见。

John的胸膛长得更加宽阔与圆润，随着呼吸温柔的起伏，Sherlock想着他男孩身上会是什么触感，禁不住发出一声柔软的呻吟。上帝，这太过绝妙了，侦探的身体像电线一般一触即发，随时准备着为两人五年来的第一次碰触迸射火花。Sherlock迅速脱掉衣物，赤身裸体的站在John身前，阴影覆盖其上。他的阴茎挺立着，为即将到来的美妙而微微抽搐。Sherlock撸动自己几下，随后爬上了床，他的肩胛骨突兀着，像一只在灌木丛中追击猎物的野猫。

身上突然改变的重量一定是惊到了那个男孩，John的眼睑颤抖着试图睁开，以窥得自己苍白的爱人的面庞，他的爱人正巡视领地般巡视着自己的身体，“Sh-Sherlock?”他软软糯糯的呼唤一句，Sherlock甚至都不能确定John是否能够看清眼前的一切，更遑论搞清楚现下正在发生的事情了。

“嘘，放松，John，让你的身体回应我。”那双沉重的眼皮又合上了，Sherlock微笑起来，他极其缓慢的降低自己的身形，压在那个男孩身上，让两人身体的每一处都紧密贴合，不留缝隙。Sherlock将脑袋搁在John的锁骨上，那头卷发就抵在John长了点小胡茬的下巴底下，他用手上下抚摩着John两侧的肋部，描摹着骨头的形状，或只是让指尖装点敲打出节奏。这感觉就像在演奏他的小提琴，Sherlock沉思着，两人双腿交缠的感觉取悦了他，当他的动作摩擦过John依旧软绵绵的阴茎时，他成功收获到那男孩一连串的呻吟

事实上，John的整具躯体看起来就像个小提琴，正在等待着被一双温柔的手演奏。Sherlock坐起身，用膝盖将自己撑起来，开始爱抚那头柔软的金发，然后是面庞，男孩的面庞是一张精巧美丽的画卷，犹如被人在木头上精心雕琢，安到了他的脖颈顶部。Sherlock的手继续向下，描摹过男孩下颌的线条，温柔的从他颈部抓挠而过，感受着男孩喉结的轻微颤动。起先，Sherlock认为提琴的上腰是他的乐器中最美妙的部分，那胸前长出来的一点点毛发，可口诱人的乳头随时准备好被他的嘴巴含入口中。然而，当他来到琴桥以下，到达提琴下腰时，Sherlock几乎无法抑制住囚笼里那只蠢蠢欲动的野兽释放欲望。John骨盆处的肌肉是一个完美的V形，与他仍是一个小男孩那时颇为相像，Sherlock回溯他思维宫殿中那个房间里的记忆，但现在他的John已经成长了起来，他腿间那丛深棕色毛发分布更广、颜色更深，蜷曲包围成一个更大的避难所，藏住他那更长的阴茎。他真完美。

John依然在试图摆脱药力的控制，将自己从睡梦中拉出来。Sherlock跪到他的两条大腿中间，将它们抬高成一个角度，只留男孩的脚可以够到床铺。这样的姿态让他更加方便进入，Sherlock忍住一声轻笑，都是John让他变得如此不成熟。“你的小洞，我看到了。”他笑了起来，依然忍不住将他的男孩比作一把小提琴。过去的五年中，他从未感受到如此的快活激动之情，而此刻，Sherlock不明白自己曾经如何在失去这些的情况下存活。

他毫不吝惜的往手指上挤了大量润滑剂，随后开始为John扩张。Sherlock极其享受那男孩小小的身体由内而外的抽搐颤动，直到第三根手指能够在里面抽插自如，Sherlock才将John翻了个面，往他臀部下垫了个枕头，以帮助他更好的支撑自己。当他骑上男孩的身子时，John才终于张口说了句话，声音听起来清晰了一些，“Sherlock？怎么-怎么——？”

“相信我，John，我漂亮的John。你很快就能回忆起来为什么你会在淋浴时消磨那么多时间，回忆起来你真正痴迷的是什么。”Sherlock微笑着，将自己硬得发痛的阴茎挤向入口，John费力的试图搞清眼下的情况，Sherlock愉快的看着男孩神情的变化，“放松。”他吐出一口气，放缓了动作，却依旧没有停下，将臀部向前推挤入那个紧致高热的小穴，他的归属，他的家。

“嗯啊。”John呻吟，他紧紧闭上双眼，两只手尽力抓握着，试图抓住什么东西好将他推开。Sherlock却丝毫不为所动，他死死按压着John的肩胛，继续着他的侵犯。现在没有任何东西能阻挡他了，即使这个房间在突然间爆烈成火焰，那么他们就跟着一起灰飞烟灭，他们的热情与渴望犹如烙铁般灼烧着对方的肌肤，将烈火的热力深深标记在身体里。

“John。”Sherlock叹息，他最终完全进驻到男孩的身体里、那个最珍贵的地方， _他的地方。_ 尽管最艰难的部分已经过去，John却依然处在受惊状态，于是Sherlock向前倾身，整个人完全覆盖在那具温暖的身体上，将男孩搂进一个亲密的拥抱里，“我的John，永远是我的John。”他一遍一遍的低语着，等待着John的身体不断调整适应，再一次接受他。Sherlock知道，除了自己之外没人再进入到过他的身体里，这很好，这才对，这才是事情应有的样子。

“疼。”John低声呢喃着，但他的身体已经不再痉挛颤抖了，它自我调整回了自动状态，非常清楚当Sherlock埋在自己里面时，应该怎样应对。 _ _就像骑自行车的过程，是不是，John__ ？

“我知道，亲爱的，我知道，为我打开。”Sherlock轻轻向前挺动臀部，顶进他所能达到的最深处，小穴在他整个柱体旁紧咬着不断收缩，带来一阵冲击到他四肢百骸每个细胞的强烈快感。“就这样。”他在John的耳中吐息，上半身沉重的贴在男孩的脊背上，臀部则开始缓慢的顶弄。John正在为他不断的打开自己，学着如何将他重新含入自己体内，这个过程有种让人愉悦无比的神妙。甬道的湿滑、每一次的动作、柔软的喘息与呻吟声，所有这些奏成了一曲黑暗的交响乐，只为他们二人而演奏，

Sherlock从John的胸口下方移出来一只手，来到了男孩坚挺的阴茎处。 _我知道你依然爱着这样，John。_ 他开始撸动，让自己臀部的冲击力顶弄着John为他带来摩擦。他感受到了自己手底下阴茎的抽搐跳动， _ _是我带来了这一切，我。__ 他的臀部更有力更快速的冲刺，垫在John臀部下的枕头允许他每一下凶猛的戳刺都进入到男孩身体最深处。“说我的名字，John。”Sherlock咆哮着，凶狠的撞入一记，男孩发出美丽的呻吟声，“说出来！”

“Shhhh-Sherlock！”John大叫出声，在他高潮的那一刻闭紧了双眼。Sherlock感受到自己手上的阴茎一阵有节奏的跳动，同时咬着自己阴茎的穴肉收紧抽搐，吞吐收缩着他的柱身。接着Sherlock也达到了高潮，他的臀部剧烈动作着狠狠插进去，将自己的种子打入他的John体内最深处，再一次将他完全标记。他不想就这样离开男孩的身体，Sherlock又撸动了几下男孩湿滑的阴茎，随后将两人翻了个身，紧紧贴合在一起，下身仍然相连，“停-停下来。”John颤抖着，神智仍未完全回笼，他推搡着Sherlock的臀部，不想让他继续压在自己的屁股上。

“不，John，让它留在你身体里。”Sherlock环抱住John颤抖的身体，让自己的阴茎变软，自动滑出来。小小的白色物质粘腻的从John的洞口一滴一滴缓缓滑落，Sherlock将手移到他的下体，温柔的将它们推回去，用手指权做活动肛塞插进男孩的身体，“我告诉过你，你是我的，John。”

在剩下的一个小时中，他们就躺在那里，John在筋疲力竭后很快陷入沉睡，药力依旧在他身上流窜，而Sherlock则让自己的手指惬意的待在那紧致的肌肉环里。他脑中思索着杀掉Mary Morstan最高效的方法，想着他的兄长欺骗他的原因。通常，Sherlock都会在地上走来走去，对墙开枪，或者不停地抽烟直到把自己的肺抽成渣，然而现在他可以将他的男孩抱进怀中，将自己的计划清晰地罗列铺展开。

一个小时的时间飞逝而过，太快了，Sherlock只得告知自己脑内最黑暗的那部分，它们现在得放John离开了，这样这男孩才会再一次完全自愿的回到他身边。这绝对是他所做的最艰难的事情之一，但他已经吩咐Richard和其他几个男男女女将John带走，带回Mary的公寓里去。哦，多么遗憾，他没法看到John苏醒时脸上的神情，那种不确定昨夜发生了什么的困惑劲，一脸迷茫的想着自己屁股难以忍受的酸痛。Sherlock会相当愉悦的看到男孩返回贝克街来质问，然后心甘情愿的接受Sherlock所告知他的一切。

五年以来，Sherlock第一次陷入安稳的睡眠。没有恶魔张狂，也没有飓风席卷，他的思维宫殿一片安宁，John如此轻而易举的将那个房间重新封锁。是的，他需要他的John，很快他的John也会需要他，当风暴最终来袭，他们就是彼此唯一的依靠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *亨利爵士金酒（Hendricks）: 亨利爵士金酒产自苏格兰，由两种通过不同蒸馏方法得到的风格迥异的烈酒调配混合而成。这种金酒的独到之处在于，它在混合两种酒液过程中所获得的独特风味，以及黄瓜和玫瑰香精的芬芳。在享用这款金酒的时候，配上黄瓜作为装饰是非常流行的做法。详见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hendrick%27s_Gin  
> 【我不信作者没有故意玩儿cucumber的梗】
> 
> *卡本内（Carbernet）：卡本内（Cabernet）是对红葡萄品种品丽珠（Cabernet Franc）和赤霞珠（Cabernet Sauvignon）的一种简单叫法。详见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cabernet
> 
> *吉尼斯（Guinness）：帝亚吉欧下世界第一大黑啤酒品牌，同时也是吉尼斯世界纪录的起源。详见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guinness


	5. Chapter 5 – Roll Away your Stone 巨石滚动

****Chapter 5 – Roll Away your Stone** ** ****巨石滚动** **

****'Cause you told me that I would find a hole.** **

****你说，在我脆弱灵魂的实质之下** **

****Within the fragile substance of my soul** **

****有幽深黑洞** **

****And I have filled this void with things unreal** **

****而我空虚的心里填满虚伪** **

****And all the while my character it steals** **

****长此以往，恰如贼去楼空** **

****\-- Mumford and Sons; Roll Away your Stone** ** ******* **

 

“我都跟你说过了嘛，Sherlock真是个绅士。”Mary的声音从浴室中传来，她刚冲完淋浴，正站在镜子前梳整她那潮湿的头发。John只是叹了口气，他蜷缩在他们的床上抱住脑袋，不让整间屋子在自己眼前转个不停。剧烈的头痛之下，他发现自己无法记起昨天晚上发生的任何事，除了他向Sherlock大嚷大叫质问为什么不给他回信那一幕。后来他就莫名其妙的醒了，Mary正在他身边喝的烂醉如泥，不省人事。坦诚而言，他不知道这件事中的哪一部分更值得忧心，是他的记忆缺失了一大块的事实，还是他下身那种熟悉的刺痛感？ _他不会……不会吧？老天，他不会，请告诉我他不会！_

“John，你没事吧，亲爱的？”Mary问道，她将梳子放下，一下跳回床上。

“没事，我就是想点事情。”他说道，头痛欲裂的脑袋依然在徒劳的试图回想起昨天晚上发生的事情。

“嗯……想啥呢？”她俏皮的咧嘴一笑，一只胳膊环过他的腰，开始顺着他的胸膛亲吻而下。有那么一瞬，John被迫从自己的思绪中被拽出来，将注意力转回眼下正在发生的事。然而让他感到恐慌、特别是让他的自尊感到恐慌的是，他根本不想要这个，不，不是他不想要，是他的身体不肯正常的作出回应。 _这只是……宿醉之后的后遗症而已，就是这样，我没问题的，操，没错，我没问题的！_ John将脑子里的想法抽干，驱赶着所有包含“Sherlock”这个单词的念头滚出国界，然后痞气的冲Mary一笑。

“你可真是见鬼的漂亮。”他说道，将她的身子翻了个个儿，将自己的身形笼罩其上。John俯下身，亲密的落下一连串亲吻，当她忙着脱掉两人的裤子与她的内衣时掌控了她的嘴唇。随后John打断了这个亲吻，目光扫视着她的身体，她的胸脯她的小腹然后一路向下直到那一小片浅棕色的蜷曲毛发，在他身下等待着…… _哦操，硬起来，John！硬起来！_ 他的阴茎固执的软在那里，不肯听从大脑一波波发送来的指示，John恐慌起来，他开始吸咬她的乳房，落下一连串的亲吻，另一边将手探到身下，拼命地撸动着自己希望能够硬起来。

但是显然他花的时间有点长了，一只手落在他的面颊上将他推开，远离她左边乳房上那个看起来有些疼痛的新鲜印记。“狗屎，抱歉。”John喘息着，依旧撸动着自己，他的老二被摩擦的发疼，可却只达到了半勃状态。

“没关系，嗯，你想要我——”她意有所指的问道，John明白她是在委婉的询问是否要提供帮助。 _这他妈太尴尬了！如果我还是不能……见鬼，起来啊！_

“不，不用，我马上。”他请求道，一只手依然摩擦着自己，另一只手则爱抚着那个理应让自己性奋起来的身体。 _ _“_ 相信我，John，我漂亮的John。 _”__ 一个低沉而丝滑的声音在他脑中低语，John意识到了一件更糟糕的事情，不是无法与自己的女朋友来一炮，而是只有想着一个在他还是小男孩时就强暴了他的男人的声音才能和自己的女朋友来一炮。然而这声音还是像按下了某个开关一样，John的阴茎挺立起来，为Sherlock压在他身上的影像而变得生气勃勃，那个Sherlock正爱抚着他的后背，温柔地抚摸他的面颊。

John心下惊异，内心深处的羞耻感并未让他好容易挺立起来的阴茎软下去，当他刺进Mary体内时，那阵盘桓在屁股里近乎麻木的疼痛与压迫感依然萦绕不去。她的呻吟声逐渐湮没了，取而代之的是压在他身后的粗重喘气，还有呼进他耳中的灼热吐息。伴随着身后每一次用力的顶弄，他的臀部都 _被Sherlock温暖的大手牢牢控制？不，不对这不对这是Mary，我在和Mary做爱因为她是个女人是我的女朋友。_ 然而这一点用也没有，每移动一下，John都能感觉到下身传来的痛楚，那压在他背后的重量，紧紧抓握他胸口的修长手指，还有不经意间悄悄渗漏进他脑中诱哄的赞扬声，John感到自己前所未有的硬了起来，远胜他在Mary身体里的任何一次。 _Sherlock，Sherlock，Sherlock。_ 然而瞬间，他的后背被一阵冷意侵袭，即便此时他正深埋在他认为他深爱的女人体内，John却觉得孤独。

他把自己拔出来，翻了个身躺在Mary身边，John才意识到她依旧在瞪着自己，眼睛睁得大大的。 _狗屎，她高潮了吗？见鬼的，我不记得了。_ “你-嗯……没事吧？”他有些不自然地问道，方才发生的事情中，她甚至没有在他的脑中占得针毫之地，John绝望的希望把这个事实掩藏起来，不要让Mary发现。

“你怎么认识Sherlock的，John？”她问道，John眼睁睁的看着那双眸子由愤怒转为痛楚。

“什么？”John问道，汗水从肌肤上蒸发带来一阵令人颤抖的冷意，John稍稍畏缩了下。

“不可置信，不他妈可置信啊，我应该早就从你昨天的表现里看出来的，你依然爱他？”这个问题狠狠击中了John的胸口，几乎把他的魂魄振荡出体外。 _我怎么暴露的？狗屎，狗屎，狗屎！我不爱他，我不能爱他。_

“Mary，你为什么——”

“你刚才在喊他的名字，John，什么，你难道还以为我听不见吗？见大鬼了，你声嘶力竭的把它喊出来的好嘛！”她转了个身，直直看向他，随后猛地用手肘把自己撑起来。 _ _我喊了？__ John目光飘忽到一旁，他的脸颊在怒气与羞愧中涨得通红。

“那-那说来话长……就是，就是一件我不怎么愿意说的事。但我不爱他，Mary，我爱你，你是我身上发生过的最好的事。” _你帮助我遗忘，你让我回归正轨，_ 这是John未说出口的话，“昨天晚上引发了我的一些记忆，它们本该好好地藏起来的，无论我和他之间发生过什么，那都是他一厢情愿。” _这就是每当我触碰到你，你就会变得比石头还硬的原因吗，John？_ Sherlock的声音在他脑中回荡，哈哈大笑着讥讽着他的可悲，奚落他试图逃跑试图躲藏那些再明显不过的真相的可笑尝试。

她长久的凝视着他，很久之后，她才抬起一只手，温柔的抚过他的面庞，“你和他睡过了吗？”John只是点点头，他垂下目光，不愿再吐露更多，“但是现在那些都结束了，对不对？”

“对！”John的回答来得有些急躁了，可他比劝服谁都更想劝服自己。这些冒着气泡浮上水面的情感令他恐慌，是他最为深入骨髓的恐惧。而奋不顾身的一头扎入其中是没有意义的，可他要怎么才能封存那些情感，将它们深埋在泥土淤填的深井之下呢？他从书上和谷歌搜索上学到了很多，也明白了Sherlock为了操纵他对他有意而为的那些事情，只是他心底那些直指向那个男人的情感依然如此“真实”，如同一个荒唐无比的故事。“我是说……我想要和你在一起，Mary，其他任何人都不行。”

她再一次迟疑了，深深望进John的眼睛里，试图寻找那些象征着欺骗或者其他真相的痕迹。最终她微笑起来，“但他确实要命的性感，对吧？可要是他配你的话，你俩的身高差实在有点太努力了。”她欢快的笑道，张开双臂，再次将他迎回怀里。John觉得肮脏，觉得恶心，觉得自己配不上这样的爱意，而现在他是一个骗子。可或许，John向无论身在何处倾听苦难的上帝祷告着，就现在，他的话语必将存于真诚的统治之下，而Mary的触摸是他所需要的一切。 _ _“_ 不，John，让它留在你身体里，我告诉过你，你是我的。 _”__ 那个声音呼唤着他，他可以感觉到Sherlock变软的阴茎从他体内滑出。 _他什么时候说的这话？我-我不记得他什么时候……不！_

就在这时，John终于将破碎的两片拼合成一个真相。即使他的记忆依然和那些静止不动、朦胧不清的影响绑定在一起，John也终于明白为什么他的屁股会疼，为什么Sherlock的声音在对他说话，以及为什么Mary同样也记不得昨夜发生的任何事。 _他对我下了药，强暴了我。_ “对，蛤蛤，他可能真挺性感，对吧？”John心不在焉的笑了两声，“Mary，你记得昨天晚上都发生了什么吗？”John竭尽全力让自己的声音保持冷静，他尽力想要抓住一丝一毫的微末希望，希望这一切只是自己的胡思乱想。

她的眉蹙了起来，回溯着脑中搜集的一切有关昨晚的信息，但最终她只是耸了耸肩，“我猜那个啤酒确实劲儿挺大，亲爱的，问这个干嘛？”

“没有，没什么，我就是希望自己没喝的太多，然后干点傻事什么的。”John坐起身来，使劲儿揉着双眼，用上比平时大不少的力道，可即便如此，那些念头也并未从他脑中抹去分毫。

“好吧，就算你真干了，至少我也不记得了。”她再次笑了起来，试图抚慰这个在她眼前开始变得面色苍白的人，“你确定你没事吗？你看起来状态不怎么好。我来做点威化饼怎么样，帮助咱俩摆脱宿醉后遗症什么的。”她离开床铺，走向浴室清洗自己，接着穿着新换的衬衫和内裤走了出来，“你想要蓝莓的还是——”她的话语被自己手机传来的响铃声打断了。

John正沉浸在自己的思绪中，他想着自己如何才能回忆起昨晚发生的一切，紧接着Mary的声音传入他的耳中，她的语气听起来有些古怪，是一种过分友好与欢快的混合音，“哦Sherlock，你怎么样？是的，是的，我们回家了，一切都很好，谢谢你。”她似乎为他说的某些话而大笑起来，但John却听不太清谈话另一端所说的内容，“不，这不是你的错，不是，我想我和John只是有点不胜酒力。”

“Mary，让我跟他说。”John说道，他想要够过电话，却被一只手玩笑般打到一边去， _哦老天，他也开始试着进驻她的头脑了，他想让她思维一团混乱，让她不能再正常思考！_

“啊哈，啊哈，好呀，听起来相当棒，我四点才能下班，你可以在那之后停在咖啡店，如果你愿意的话，我们还能谈一谈。”

“Mary，别！”John不明白为何自己此刻的声音听起来犹如蚊呐。

“完美，这回只喝葡萄酒。”她大笑起来，“好啊，过会儿见，拜。”

“Mary！告诉我你不准备再跟他出去了！”John站起身，四处张望着寻找自己的内裤，它早些时候被扔到了一边去。当他的寻找最终以失败告终时，他抓过了床单，将它们围在腰上。

“哦，放松，John，见鬼，你表现的就像那个人是个彻头彻尾的疯子或者其他什么的，只是喝杯酒，什么，你难道在害怕我们会分享点你的小秘密，看看谁的更肮脏？”她咧着嘴朝他笑了，一点都没有理解John如此恐慌的原因。

“你……你不明白。”

“那为什么不跟我解释一下，John？为什么你就不能对我说说呢？我难道有过任何一次无法理解你吗？”

“不是……那只是……”John准备开始说，而他的脑袋又钝痛起来。这样太过了，John对自己应该怎样做毫无头绪，他不明白事情怎么就变得这么操蛋的复杂。她为什么就不能好好听他的话，别去跟Sherlock说话呢？或者更好，为什么Sherlock非得回来？为什么他就不能直接死了，那些回忆就会永远掩藏起来，永远处于他的掌控之下。见鬼，为什么John五年前就非得登上那个操蛋的聊天室？一切都基于此发生，每个行动，每次探讨，每个决定，每杯他为她买的咖啡都在冥冥中受此指引，走向一个既定的命运。为什么这些事情就不能与他全无瓜葛？他怎样才能从中全身而退？可这不可能，哪怕这真实发生，他知道他最终也会把那些如果变成必然。现在，现在他唯一能做的事就是防止自己再一次泥足深陷，同时尽力阻止Mary冲向与他相同的命运。他得跟Sherlock谈谈，他得把所有的事情摊在明面上，如果可能再冲着那男人的脸揍上一拳，或者两拳，或者直到把他的声音揍出自己的脑海，不要让它在自己与女朋友交媾时阴魂不散，嘲笑他的软弱。

“如果你不能给我一个好的理由，告诉我不能与他交谈的原因，那我还是会去的。”她一脸严肃的告诉他，说得好像就是那么回事儿似的，John明白她在尽其所能的试图撬开他的嘴巴，套出他的话来，但那不可能发生，如果John真的告诉她自己与Sherlock的真实关系……好吧，那她会用一种像他母亲现在依然在用的那种眼光看他，用像他的老师他的治疗师他该死的医生的眼光看他，那种目光比John所以为的对他伤害更深，将他从内而外破碎的体无完肤。

“好吧，记着在你离开的时候叫上我，好吗？”John屈服了，但他心中已经有了自己的算盘。

“我当然会的，我会为我疯狂……但是迷人的男朋友做任何事。”她吻了吻他的额头，起身向厨房走去。在她离开房间后，John走向自己躺在地板上的裤子，从前袋里掏出手机。他坐回床上，紧张的在触屏上滑动着手指，直到他最终聚攒起足够的勇气，输入了Sherlock的号码，那是他从Mary的手机上看来的。

****John:** ** ****我们需要谈谈，现在。** **

不出一分钟回信便发到了他的手机上。 _ _混蛋，他没准就是在等着我上钩。__

****Sherlock:** ** ****当然可以，John。如果方便的话，一小时内来贝克街见我。** **

****John:** ** ****好** **

****Sherlock:**** ** **过会儿见，**** ** **John****       


	6. Feel the Tide Turning 潮回路转

****Chapter 6 – Feel the Tide Turning** ** ****潮回路转** **

“欢迎回来，John。”Sherlock展露出他最具亲和力的笑容，“不对，嗯……‘下午好，John，欢迎回家。’”侦探歪了歪脑袋，稍稍鞠了个躬，他的目光始终凝视着厕所的镜子，以便观察自己摆出的表情是否得当。一声恼怒的低吼窜出他的喉咙，随后Sherlock重新收整好自己的仪态，一手拂过卷发，“‘你好啊，John’……对，就这样，完美。”Sherlock拍了一下手，让它们在下颌处停留了一下，接着返回起居室，坐在沙发上等着他的John回家。他满心的兴奋与期待呼之欲出，愉悦几乎从他坐下的动作中溢漏出来。

Sherlock知道，John会发现前一天晚上发生的事情的。Sherlock当时的过度兴奋肯定使他的屁股依然隐隐作痛，如果John依然无法从中得出结论的话，那么比起担心今天计划的失败，Sherlock更要先挂怀一下John的推理能力了。在他给Mary打电话之前，Sherlock便已联系了他最为信任的联络人，让他们监视着Mary工作的咖啡馆，以测试她的反应。当然这位流浪女人的任务不止只有监视这么简单，她手中还拿着一瓶Sherlock亲自发明的药水，这药水一旦被使用，受害者便会在一小时内发生心脏停跳症状，相应的生还率只有14%。

一切完美，John会来到这里，和他在一起， _这里才是他真正的归属，_ 而与此同时Mary则会在死亡的威力下俯首称臣，在一场显得再自然不过的心力衰竭中断送性命。或许他的John会迷惑上那么一小会儿，将Mary的死归咎到他身上，可事实是如此清晰明了，无可辩驳， _我怎么可能在我们交欢的时候置她于死地呢？_ 这是一场辉煌的胜利，现在仅剩的任务就是带回那些怦然心动的感觉，那些冬眠蛰居在他的John身体深处多年未醒的爱意。John的内心深处依然渴望着Sherlock，即使社会道德的准则已将他牢牢缠缚，他也依然想要被Sherlock照料，侦探会将那些捆绑他的绳钩一一解开，再次将他的男孩治愈。这才是事情该有的样子，而事情也将会这样发展，直至一切终结。

前门被人敲响，Sherlock都能嗅到那些从John身上散发的若有实质的震怒了。但震怒是件好事情，他将会与这种情绪愉快合作，将它们重新打磨，牵引到一个更好的怒火起因上去。任何强大的情感本质上都如出一辙，都是深深扎根于情欲和愤怒的土壤中，它们会在一种席卷一切的激情中蹒跚改道，变换成另一种激情。情欲可以乔装上愤怒的外衣，而反之亦然，这是人性中一道致命疏漏，足以让一个人跌得粉身碎骨，赤裸裸的将两种情绪同时揭露也变得易如反掌，因为它们本就同时源自……恐惧。John内心深处藏着诸多恐惧，随时准备着献祭给Sherlock，乞求Sherlock的抚慰，以满足Sherlock自身的嗜好。而Sherlock唯一所恐惧的事情就是失去John，但现在他已能够彻底掌控这种恐惧，将它囚锁在自己身边，这样那个为自己带来一切恐惧的男孩便再也不会离他而去。

Sherlock几乎是活泼跳着走向房门，打开门来正看见John站在门口，男孩小脸涨得通红，泪水在他盈满怒气的眼睛里打转，随时威胁着准备涌出。“你好啊Jo——”侦探甚至还没能有所反应就被人迎面揍翻，他的男孩——现在是个更加沉重也更加强壮的青年了——将他扑倒在屋内，打在他胸口和腹部的拳头疼痛难当，但Sherlock只是用前臂护着脸，他预计着John会有两分钟的时间来发泄情绪，将心里苦闷释放出来是很重要的，而此间身体上的释放当属首位。毕竟John的睾丸素肯定比以前分泌的更旺盛了，这势必要求着情感的发泄，Sherlock会为自己带上面具，将真实情绪掩藏其下，来帮助John达到这一点。

无论如何，Sherlock都会在这里承受一切，特别是当John放弃了斗争、意识到自己身处的地方正是五年前他决定留下、并将自己交付给Sherlock的地方之后。真可悲，事情必须得这样发展，每一道简单的伤口都是必要的，包括那道Sherlock不得不给予John的伤口也是如此。

确切时间120秒已过，他的上身挨了31下，以及大概在50到90句之间的类似于“傻逼”或者“你妈逼”一类的脏话，Sherlock觉得受够了。一个掌握精确的移动，他沉下一只手臂，狠狠打在John的腹部神经丛上，他的男孩唇畔溢出一声无声的哭喊，John重重的吸了口气，剧痛使他紧紧闭上双眼，双手使劲揪住胸口。Sherlock趁此机会将双腿缠上John的腰，他双臂环住John的身子，将两人翻了个身，压在那依旧喘息不止的男孩之上。John的臀部安安分分的压在他身下，双手被钉在他脑袋两侧的地板上。两人的面庞只相隔几英寸的距离，Sherlock终于宽慰的叹息出声，他的肋部终于可以得到暂时休息了，毕竟事情尚未结束。

“John，冷静下来。”Sherlock命令道，他的声音低沉而严厉，希望这一招能引发核反应堆的一系列连锁反应。这件事情涉及到拨弄John脑子里一些开关，而其中仅有的阻碍便是如何找到那个迷失已久的正确按钮，在那男孩长达五年的抗拒否认后，能让爆炸的倒计时重新启动。

“从我身上下去。”John嘶声道，他拼命的弓起自己的臀部，想将身上那个沉重的躯体弄开。即使John在过去的五年中成长了许多，肌肉成型，骨架伸展变长—— _某些地方变长了_ ，Sherlock却依旧拥有更加丰厚的知识储备，清楚哪里可以成为人体的压制点，以供他在搏斗中占得上风。总而言之，如果他不想放John从地板上起来，那么继续把男孩钉在地面上对他而言易如反掌。他又放任John挣扎了两分钟，不住柔声劝哄他安静，同时用手温柔的抚摸着John的下腰，如同在安抚一只野性未驯的小动物。

最终，肾上腺素的效用褪去了大半，John也只是时不时的挣扎一下，泪眼朦胧的眸子向Sherlock投去凌厉的眼光，“嘘，你没事了，John。”Sherlock诱哄安抚着他，臀部持续画着微小的圈，若有若无的刺激着John的阴茎，而男孩的阴茎已经微微胀大了起来，“你没事了。呼吸，就这样，好孩子。”Sherlock微笑起来，“好孩子”这两个单词如同一次轻柔的调情，将生气重新带回John的眼中。虽然这点生机微不可查，若此刻压在男孩身上的不是Sherlock，这点微小的改变甚至根本都不会被注意到。

“现、在、让、我、起、来！”John的声音带着点混沌的哭腔，Sherlock敢说，这男孩正试图让自己的嗓音听起来平稳严厉，假装自己仍然操控着大局。 _哦，我甜蜜的小男孩还以为自己已经长大了呢。_

“显然你正准备再揍我一顿，那么我现在为什么要按你说的做呢？”Sherlock咧嘴一笑，他摩擦的动作变得有力了些，让John的思绪分割成两半：一半全神沉浸于快感之中，另一半则试图让自己保持愤怒，不让那些五年前便已经板上钉钉的情感浮上水面。

“因为你他妈的强暴了我，就因为这个！你五年前利用我，现在你又想故技重施，但这回你直接药倒了我，让我什么也不记得！” _好吧，技术上来讲，你十四岁的时候我也药倒了你来着，但我想这事大概不会经常发生。_ John依旧没有放弃挣扎，尽管这挣扎如此虚弱无力。

Sherlock不满的啧啧两声，他压下身子，将更多的重量压在John的臀部上，“利用？嗯……现在你听起来就跟你的治疗师说话一个样，John。”他露出一个假笑，男孩破碎的裂痕已在他眼前展现，尽管John曾试图欺瞒过全世界、欺瞒过他。但这再明显不过，无论是Mycroft告知他的，John是如何对自己责备有加的事情，或是生生摆在眼前的这幅景象，John依旧无法将他的昔日爱人逐出脑海，他也从未以受害者的形象描绘自己，他认为自己是共犯。“告诉我，John，”Sherlock向前戳刺臀部，将John顶起来一些，“你感觉自己是被‘利用’了吗？”他在“利用”这个字眼上倾注了大量傲慢与嘲讽的情绪，暗示着这个词在他们的关系中根本毫无立足之地。

“你-你不能就这样给人下药然后强-强迫他们去——”

“强迫你？”Sherlock问道，摆上了他最为得意的那张震惊而受伤的面孔，“John，你可甚至连昨天夜里发生了什么都不记得！”男孩的表情表明他确实不记得。“你们两个喝得太多，我必须申明我并不支持这种做法，”他责备道，改变了下身动作的节奏，以确保John能够沉入他童年时的精神状态和思考模式里，“我没有叫你乞求我，没有强迫你，没有故意利用。”John看起来又生气又困惑，但面上也混杂着怀疑的情绪，当然是对自我的怀疑，他怎么会怀疑Sherlock说的话。 _很好，非常好，John。_

“我-我没有！我不会这么做！”John厉声道，他猛烈摇晃着脑袋，试图将脱缰的记忆清除出脑海。

“我可以想象出来这确实挺让人沮丧，是不是？”Sherlock再次张口，面庞染上关怀与怜惜的色彩。他正在全力完成自己的最后一击，而这一击足以将John生生裂成两半，幽洞敞开，暴露于天光之下，那些与世隔绝的绝世美丽——紫水晶、空晶洞——一一呈现在世人眼前，满心欢喜的等待着Sherlock的索取，“什么，当Mary再也无法为你提供你所需的刺激，好让你取悦她时，告诉我，John，你难道还能——”

“ ** **住口！**** ”Sherlock的话甚至还没能问完，John便大吼着打断了他的问题，侦探明白自己的观察是正确的，John在和Mary的性事中遭遇了勃起功能障碍，他极有可能利用了他和Sherlock欢好的场面来帮助自己勃起，这个认知使Sherlock的心口温暖起来，即使他不在John的身边，他也依然掌控着John的思绪，一切就如同许多年前，那小男孩依然还在上学的年龄时一样。John依旧是他的，John永远都会是他的，即使这男孩拒绝相信这一点。

“你感觉自己被利用了吗，John？”他再次问道，这个问题浸入到男孩的脑海中，顺利的起到了Sherlock所渴求的效果——John的羞耻和回忆被重新唤醒。

John的目光继续不依不饶的瞪视着他，但或许是由于对方热切地凝视，更有可能是因为对自己当下产生的错误感情的负罪感，男孩最终移开了目光。John将脑袋歪向一边，不自觉的袒露出自己的喉咙，Sherlock耗尽了自己每一分意志力才控制住自己，不去将那柔软的肌肤握入手中。“就……就不要管我和Mary的事了，Sherlock，如果你让我们继续我们的生活的话，我能从过去里走出来的。”John试图协商，这个举动本不应让在他之上的男人微笑起来，可Sherlock控制不住自己。

终于，Sherlock快活的想，他们终于走到协商的阶段了，这代表着接下来的过程只剩下一步要走……接受*。John已经走过了抗拒和沮丧的阶段，沮丧是他想要从桥上一跃而下的尝试，而抗拒则令人惊异的持续了五年时间。之后是愤怒，愤怒相当快的便烟消云散，Sherlock衷心希望它不会再探出它那丑恶的大脑袋，看在他挨打的肚子的份上。现在，就在他的眼前，John正在与他协商，试图为他过去的生活做些交易。让他的小John承受这个，Sherlock的确觉得有些心碎。

没错，John现在正悲痛欲绝，为那些悲不能抑的心怀与伤痛吊唁哀鸣，他自己明知这样的生活从来不是他之所愿，却还被强迫着苦苦支撑其中，只有Sherlock能将他拖离这片苦海，带给他一片绿草如茵。他的男孩在动摇，这无疑是个绝妙的消息，那么目前仅剩的最后一步就是让John接受他既定的命运了。“这真的是你想要的吗，John？”Sherlock问道。他将头前倾，唇若即若离的轻触男孩的面颊，男孩脸上依然带着些许愤怒的神色。他继续若有若无的顶弄男孩的阴茎，地震将袭般的快感颤抖着袭击了两人，中间那道错误的隔阂正在冰雪消融。

“求求你。”John无声的哭求，他的声音听起来细弱而无助，双眼无力地合拢。

“求我什么，John？”男人露出一个得意的假笑，男孩的面颊上浮现出粉色的红晕。

“我-我不能。”Sherlock挺动他的臀部，“这不对，”再一次，这回用了更重的力道，“求你，Sherlock，不要。”John抽噎着，但他裤子里的坚挺却毫无疑问的告诉Sherlock，那男孩的欲望随时准备出港，而面前只有薄薄的一水之隔。

“为什么？给我一个理由，说服我你真的想让我停下来，John，那么我会的。”Sherlock暂停了臀部的动作，他将它稍稍抬起一点，拒绝给予John他所需要的更多摩擦触碰。就这样只看着他什么都不做是件十足艰难的事，即使对Sherlock也是如此，但这一切是必要的。所有，那些疼痛，Mary的死亡，一切付出应得回报，让明亮的灯光依然亮在他的思维宫殿中，而地牢依旧门扉紧锁。

“因-因-因为，我-我-”John的眼睛里溢满泪水，这年轻人拼尽全力想要在自己身边建起一个硬壳，将那些Sherlock为他带来的柔软的情感全部隐藏其后，可那硬壳现在破裂了。

“嘘，”Sherlock轻声道。他抬起胳膊，大发慈悲的从John的身上下来，将这啜泣的男孩温柔的拥进怀中。他的背部被沙发支撑、而男孩的背被他的胸膛支撑着，Sherlock在一股满足的情绪中叹息出声。这个时刻将会凝固成他思维宫殿中一尊精致华美的雕塑，在辉煌雄伟的大堂中永远伫立。而这记忆则像是一副翠玉为瓷的茶具，它们曾坠落于地、珠裂玉毁、体无完肤，但现在则有金线纹饰雕琢其上，犹如来自日本的金缮*技术，让所有丑陋的缺陷无需隐藏，而以世人皆知的美妙工艺取而代之，使其精致重现于世。

Sherlock温柔的拥住他的男孩，让那些金液干燥、脱去水分，好好的将自己封存压紧。整个过程将在他的保护下，不受任何打扰。“我-我不能……我不是——”John再次试图反抗，Sherlock心底泛起一阵惊惶，这年轻人竟已在过去的五年中破碎至此，可却又建起了这样高的墙将自己隐藏至深。现在这些情感回涌，可怜的John为了自我保护早已透支了自己的账单，而它们的报复来势汹汹。

“不能怎样，John？”他问道，一边轻柔的抚慰这柔软的金发，他注意到John换了一种洗发露。

“我不能失-失去你……再失去你，我不够-不够坚强，”John抽泣着，半真半假的试图脱离Sherlock的怀抱。 _哦，John，你是怎么做到每次都让我如此惊讶的。_ 侦探微笑起来，这微笑饱含着对他的John的惊叹，他的John看起来如此普通，默默无闻，但却将自己隐藏的如此之深，以至于Sherlock都为此大吃一惊。而这也正是他所担心的，John最深的恐惧即扎根于此，所有造成那些抗拒、抑郁、愤怒以及协商症状的恐惧，即是他再也不愿与他的母亲交谈的原因，是他选择与Mary在一起的原因，也是他反抗Sherlock的原因。这就是恐惧，John对于自己不再坚强的恐惧，对于失去唯一一个让他感受到过安全的人的恐惧。就在这一刻，Sherlock恍然发觉两人的恐惧是如此契合、如出一辙；Sherlock将John拥向怀中，而John也紧紧回抱住他。

“我永远也不会让你离开，John，”Sherlock在他耳中低语，“你是我的。”

“但是……Mary，”John几乎快不能呼吸，Sherlock正一路向下，开始解开男孩的裤子。他抓住了John有些疲软的阴茎，撸动着使它重新恢复生气，Sherlock动作温柔的挤压着John的阴茎，手指戏弄般的划过头部。当John迅速重新硬起来的时候Sherlock不禁露出一个坏笑，他玩笑般轻咬着男孩红透了的耳朵，用自己的坚挺摩擦着男孩的臀缝，他加快了撸动的速度，轻轻将John完全抓入自己手中，下身加快了顶弄的动作。为了让John高潮出来，Sherlock将另一只手从John胸膛下滑，抓住了男孩的阴囊，他在手中滚动着它们，温柔的爱抚着。那更为小巧的身体在他身下颤抖着绷紧，一声呻吟后John到达了高潮，释放的同时将头向后仰到了Sherlock的肩上。

John躺在那，任凭Sherlock顶撞着他光裸的屁股，直到那个男人在自己的裤子里达到高潮。但Sherlock并没有被全然的满足湮没，因为两个人并没有真正做到最后，但这件事必须现在发生，John需要在这个当口忘掉一切，只单纯的沉沦在Sherlock给他的感觉中。“但是……这不公平，我不该这样……Mary。”John期期艾艾的说着，他的意识正在逐渐回笼。

Sherlock真的要对这个名字咆哮起来了，但他身体里黑暗的那一面不断告知着他，恶疾终将过去，他将再一次完全拥有John。“你再也不需要为她担心了。”Sherlock微笑起来，当John的身体在他的怀抱中僵硬起来时他才意识到发生了什么。 _狗屎狗屎狗屎，好了你这个蠢货，见鬼的控制欲，思考Sherlock，思考。_

“什么……Sherlock，这什么意思？”John，他的牛仔裤和内裤都被半褪到大腿上，衬衫和裤子后面被两人高潮时的精液弄上污渍，但他此刻依然在Sherlock的双腿间挣扎着，一手揉着自己的眼睛。Sherlock环住John的小腹将他拉回来，牢牢钉在自己的胸膛和坚定地抓握之间，“Sherlock！”John开始扭动着挣扎，他试图将自己拖出那个黑洞，Sherlock将他放置其中，以令他睁眼如盲，隔绝他对外界一切想法和影响的感知。但Sherlock的大嘴巴让他之前所做的一切努力都在缓慢付诸东流。 _这不可接受。_

“John，我需要你相信我。”Sherlock补充道，他不得不将一条腿压到John之上，以压下他不断地恐慌带来的踢打。男孩的愤怒伴着肾上腺素一起涌回表面，是时候让他明一些事情了，Sherlock只会在这里关怀他照顾他，而非伤害他。

“我不！我不相信你！”John大叫出声，他的泪水在面颊上干涸，看起来就像是一个任性的孩子，噘着嘴发泄自己的逆反心理，“我怎么能相信你，Sherlock？你他妈到底在计划什么？告诉我！”John再次大叫起来，他拼命挣扎着转过身来面向Sherlock，而Sherlock依旧如铁一般死死钳制住这男孩。

“我在计划着照顾好一切事情，John，这样我们就能永远在一起了。”Sherlock这样告诉他，然而让侦探惊讶的是，男孩并没有放缓自己的挣扎一丝一毫。 _你究竟为什么这样在意那个女人，John？多明显啊，你根本不爱她，难道你认为她是你的最后一丝希望，好让你继续执着于过去的生活吗？如果是这样，那你一定知道事情必须如何发展了，我亲爱的。_

“你不能就这样……你不能杀了她，你不能！Sherlock，求求你，她什么都不知道，她是无辜的！”John哭喊起来，他的一条胳膊从Sherlock抓握的空隙间滑脱，一个肘击狠狠打向这男人的下身。Sherlock大叫出声，一阵尖锐的疼痛在他的下身蔓延，一路咬上他的胸口，下至他的脚趾。John跌跌撞撞的跑开了，顺便又往Sherlock肚子上踹了一脚，他站起身踉踉跄跄的向房门跑去，宛如无头苍蝇一样充满茫然的恐惧。

Sherlock的心远比他的胸口和下体更痛，好吧，事实上是他依旧敏感的阴茎更疼一点，但这一切疼痛都是John带来的，这个事实让人相当受伤。“John，回来！”Sherlock大叫道，他猛的起身，体内沸腾的大股黑色焦油不断分泌而出，追随着男孩的步伐，而那男孩已经打开了前门。是他导致了男孩的逃跑，这个事实沉重的压下来，在John的右肩上留下一个烧灼而成的黑色标记，却又在Sherlock能将它牢牢握在手心时溜走。

他追着John下了楼梯，做好强行将这男孩拖回来的准备，就在这时他一脚踩空直接摔下了楼梯，而John则趁此机会逃到了外面的人行道上。 _操！_ Sherlock再次咆哮起来，他的眸中沸腾着旺盛的占有欲，嘴中却被沮丧的苦涩溢满。他必须抓住John，这是第一步，之后他要劝服这个男孩相信眼前的事实，接受发生的一切然后当然，当然，他会再次发觉Sherlock是对的。如果他没有，那么Sherlock只需要强迫他意识到就好了。

Sherlock站起身来，他的膝盖依旧为刚才狠狠地一跤而疼的发软，他跑到门外，将两个方向都扫视了一遍，试图找出他的John顺着哪里离开了。然而他在哪里都没有找到John的踪迹，侦探开始恐慌，他去了哪里？那些可能发生在男孩身上的事情潮水般淹没了Sherlock的思绪。接着，宛如某人真的听到了他临近癫狂的质问，他的手机响起了短信提示音。他快速拿出手机，下一秒，恐惧与宽慰的浪潮向他同一时刻披头而下。

****Mycroft:** ** ****我抓住了他，你正计划着做什么，Sherlock？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****留住他，把他送回来，我需要跟他谈一谈，现在。** **

****Mycroft:** ** ****不.** **

“上帝，见鬼！”Sherlock冲着手机大吼起来，他的大脑疯狂运转，试图找出答案，Mycroft想从John身上得到什么？而且他干嘛现在只是还待在221B门口傻等着？

****Mycroft:** ** ****解决好你需要做的事情，然后回到贝克街等着，我会和你联系。** **

  “你要是敢伤害他”这句话刚打到一半，另一条短信就在他摁下发送键前出现在他的手机上。

****Mycroft:** ** ****我们都需要他，Sherlock，我不会伤害他。（** ** ****We both need him, Sherlock. I won’t hurt him.** ** ****）** **

Sherlock盯着这条短信，一只手紧张的拂过自己的头发，他的大脑加班加点的运转着寻找线索，如果Mycroft不想伤害John的话，那他为什么也需要John呢？接着Sherlock脑中灵光一现，他想起酒吧那晚他和Mary的谈话，那时他尽力无视掉它来着， _她说什么来着？她对她的工作说了点什么？集中注意力，Sherlock，集中注意力。“特别奇怪，我刚刚无缘无故被炒了，然后紧接着就收到了另一家咖啡店的邮件，就在这条街的尽头，他们说他们需要一个收款员，急需。然后我和John就相遇了！就像命中注定一样啊！”_

Sherlock的眉毛紧紧皱起，他困惑的咬着嘴唇，他搜集到的每一条有关Mary的信息都是那样的普通，太普通了，像Mycroft一样的人怎么会想从她身上得到些什么。侦探看了看手机上的时钟，太晚了，Juliet已经给Mary下了药，咖啡馆里的某个人随时都有可能给999打电话。

也许这是第一次，Sherlock能与他的兄长在行程上手拉手密切合作，或者也许……好吧，Sherlock都不知道哪个念头让他更恶心一点。John正和他的兄长在一起，那个人居心叵测，谁也不知道他想干什么，他将John和Sherlock都玩弄在鼓掌中，却依旧动机不明。 _可是我现在应该做什么？_ 再一次的，他那操蛋的哥哥就跟全知全能似的——当然他更有可能是派人从监控器里一直盯着他——给他发了条短信。

****Mycroft:** ** ****我不会伤害John，回屋里去，等着我把他送回来。** **

Sherlock闷闷不乐的咕哝了一声，他想着自己要不要给他哥哥回复几个词，但最终决定还是不要拨弄这只老虎的胡须为上，毕竟对方可能正将自己的利齿卡在他的John的喉咙间。Sherlock走回屋中，决定还是靠黑进紧急救助电话来分散下自己的注意力，他需要在摄像头上监视着Mary的死亡。有时，最好的捕猎者恰恰是那个等着猎物自己上钩的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *哀伤的五个阶段（Five stages of grief）：否认（denial）、愤怒（anger）、讨价还价（bargaining）、抑郁（depression）、接受（acceptance）
> 
> *金缮（Kintsugi）：源于日本的一门技艺，运用纯天然材质修补残缺器物。


	7. Liar 侜张为幻

****Chapter 7 – Liar** ** ****侜张为幻** **

Mycroft在手中转动着他的手机，时不时的将其翻转过来查看消息，然后又在其将它转回去，贴合着自己手心的曲线。如果一切都需要全盘计划的话，那么合理的时间把控至关重要，他明白这一点。但现在这一切都取决于John，确实，这男孩的决定关乎着一切，也许也会向Mycroft证明事态比他一开始设想的要难以转圜的多。实时监控录像记录下来的发生在Sherlock公寓里的一切已经证明了这一点，这无异于往两个Holmes脸上都扇了一记响亮的耳光，更形象点说，往他们的肚子上狠狠踹了一脚。John是一个好人，只是不幸——或许是有幸，这一点通常而言并不会被Mycroft的计划纳入计算。然而这不过是个小挫折，Mycroft已经想出了二十一种解决的办法，只是其中最多只有两种不需要依靠John的全面配合。

Anthea一给他展示了John和Sherlock在公寓中厮打的录像，他便立刻让他的司机折返路线，带他径直前往贝克街。他肯定会乐意为自己标榜功勋的，他那完美无瑕的时间安排让他在John跑出公寓的当口就赶到了，不过谦虚一向是Mycroft最为动人的品质之一。当John两颊涨红惊慌失措的从门口冲出来时，命运女神终于和Mycroft站到了一条战线，这是多么无与伦比而无可辩驳的一件事啊。Mycroft迅速扼住了命运的咽喉，他打开车后座的门招呼那个几近崩溃的男孩上车，顺便示意前座的Anthea密切关注Sherlock在监控中的动向。

“John，你还好吗？”他问道，将自己的声音放的波澜不惊，一副根本没有注意到他的兄弟正恼羞成怒的从楼梯上朝他们滚下来的模样。

“M-Mycroft？”John喘息着，即使阳光并不刺目，他也依然眯起了眼睛，试图看清坐在车里的到底是谁。男孩依旧扫视着街道，试图在脑中构建出一个逃跑计划，但Mycroft也很固执。

“请上来吧，我会带你去见Mary。”这不是个谎言，好吧，技术上来讲不是。这取决于在John做出他的决定之时那年轻的女人是否还活着。John蓝色眼睛张大了，他没有多说一句话便跳上了车，将门在身后狠狠摔上。等John一跳上车来Travis便迅速驶离221，甚至都没有等Mycroft下达命令。

John依旧粗重的喘息着，他的躯体和思维依然处在非战即逃的模式中，他小心翼翼的坐到Mycroft一旁，揉了一把脸，死死咬着下唇。Mycroft给Sherlock发了短信，告诉他John现在处于他的关怀之下，只需等待着他把John送回公寓即可。他毫不意外的被迫重复了一遍自己的话才将Sherlock送回公寓，这让他心生厌恶。当Anthea给了他确认后，他重新将注意力转回John身上，“John？”

“Sherlock，我觉得……我觉得他要试图杀掉Mary，我们得在他之前找到她，求求你了Mycroft，我们得快点！”John已经彻底陷入恐慌之中，他的面部表情僵硬无比，试图控制住自己下唇的颤抖。然而Mycroft无法责备这个可怜的男孩，他小小年纪经历了太多，从来没有真正得到过一片坚实的土壤供他立足，让他获得扎根的力量。Mycroft让他与Mary共处的五年是John仅有的放清楚脑子的时间，然而Sherlock的秘密干预又令这少年难以真正过渡。现在这一切都太迟了，John在孩子的年龄便被Sherlock带到了蛛网中心，却又未能在大蜘蛛悠悠转醒时及时逃到蛛网边界，现在，蜘蛛正饥肠辘辘。

“我知道。”Mycroft简单回应一句，他看着这年轻人的神容扭曲起来，毫无疑问，这表情映照着出他脑海中翻滚的思绪。

“你知道？你什么意思，‘你知道’？”John已经从肾上腺素的冲击中缓过神来，他的声音褪去了急迫，更显出几分专注与清明。

“事情已经发生了，John，Mary现在正在去医院的路上。她在工作中突然垮掉，原因是心肌梗塞，我对此表示深切哀悼，我知道你喜欢她。”Mycroft知道这样的说辞有些轻描淡写，但他认为这是最好的方式，以帮助John为接下来发生的事调整好心态，继续生存下去。在今天结束时，或者说在这五年结束时，John的生存将是唯一一件至关重要的事情。 _这当然重要，确保Mary的死也很重要。_

“等等，等一下。”John举起双手，仿佛这样他便能让时间停止流动，而与此同时那些正在真真切切发生的事情排山倒海向他呼啸而来，锐不可当，来势汹汹，“你说她患上了……或者说Sherlock让她患上了……”男孩哽住了，丧失了哪怕再说一个词的能力，于是Mycroft对他展现出了自己的怜悯，开始填补他内心的裂壑。他确实喜欢John，甚至可以说，他爱John，正如他的前任员工一脸不快的所形容他的一样，他爱着John身上的别管是什么东西都值得这个“冰人”郑重的对他说出每一句话。这个年轻人，这个男孩，这个能让他的宝贝弟弟收心的人，能将Sherlock留在身边的人，Mycroft将他置于掌控之下，保证他远离一切困境，他是有力的竞争着将自己的号码放在Mycroft心中最高优先权位置的一份珍宝，仅次于Sherlock的所在。

这两人在过去五年间共同完成的事让他们的价值如此显而易见，甚至在他们重逢的第一周内，他们的珍贵都愈发昭彰。Mycroft知道Sherlock不会和FBI一起共事，因此留给他的选择只有一个，摧毁Moriarty的毒品、性爱以及色情影片交易网。与此同时John被完美的保护在恒温箱里，在远离Mary家人的英格兰与她发展着一段关系，并且这段关系在起初就做好了随时被终止的准备。于是在Sherlock回归时，这件事情就该这么发生了。另有一个预兆昭示着命运女神将会与他们同伍，Mary的“亲生”父亲正好的获得了一个极其重要的高位，就任职于司法系统的中枢部门。

如果另一个位高权重的男人不愿意合作的话，事情将会非常难办，而Mycroft也对利用暴力和威胁强迫他人的手段深恶痛绝。是的，如果他需要某个人为自己所用，Mycroft更青睐于贿赂，或者这里那里的到处施一点小恩小惠。 _有钱能使鬼推磨。_ 然而看起来一些人永远也学不会如何放下他们的骄傲与忠诚的使命感， _即愚蠢的代名词，_ 不撞南墙不回头。用来威胁这些人的法令已经出台，有时附加损害是有必要的，但在之前，这些损害可从来没有与他的一些更为……私人的事务如此榫卯相契。

“John，你和Mary在一起多久了？”Mycroft从事情的开端发问。

“两年了。”

“你们在哪相遇的？”

“在咖啡馆。问这个还他妈有什么意义？你现在给我说清楚，Mycroft，Mary是不是快要死了？是不是Sherlock试图要杀了她？”John的声音随着他的怒气一同陡然飚高。

Mycroft只是叹息一声，他推开车上的滑门，露出一个隐藏的小隔间，里面放置着四个水晶玻璃杯与一个盛满琥珀色液体的细颈瓶。他无视了John最后的两个问题，将两个杯子拿到指间，一杯递给John，另一杯握在手心。“那么在你们相遇之前她在哪里工作，你还记得吗，John？”当Mycroft为他往杯中倒入两手指深的麦芽酒时，男孩敬畏的注视着，于是他顺便问出了这一个古怪的问题。Mycroft将困惑打成碎片丢向这个孩子，却甚至不让他看到整幅图景本应看上去是什么样子，但事情就应该这样发展。

“我不知道，街口的咖啡馆？为什么这么问？”John将杯子放在膝盖上，全神贯注的盯着眼前的男人。

“是的，非常好，现在，John，告诉我，”Mycroft微微一顿，他将杯子在指尖旋转一圈，沉默的小啜一口，这才继续说道，“你相信巧合吗？”

John迟疑了一下，他皱起眉头，似乎正试图跟上另一个人问题线的走向。最终这男孩啜了一口酒液，为这涩口的味道而微微皱眉，他盯着杯中的酒，试图寻找出自己的答案。John是一个聪明的男孩，一直都是，然而他却没有理解人性中那些悖德的动机的能力，这点成为了他成长为一匹狼的阻碍，而他被遗弃在黑暗深处，踽踽而行，惶惑不安。

“我不-我不明白，你想要告诉我什么，Mycroft？你干嘛就不能直接说出来呢？真他妈操蛋！为什么-为什么你总是要让我脑子一团乱，你们都是，你和你那个该死的弟弟！我受够了，我他妈真受够这些狗屎不如的事了！现在让我出去行嘛？要不你就帮帮我……”John将这些威胁说的模棱两可，这是个不明白一个真正的威胁为何物的男孩们所采用的古老伎俩，但他们对于货真价实的威胁还知之甚少。Mycroft只是抿紧嘴唇，回应给他了一个紧巴巴的笑容，这给了John更多转圜的余地，毕竟现在伤害这个年轻人什么用也没有。

“我想要问的是，John，”Mycroft在声音中加入一点被激怒的痕迹，“如果某人刚在一个咖啡店被无缘无故的解雇，紧接着又在街口处的咖啡馆收到了一份工作邀请，在你看来这是否是一件很奇怪的事？那是你会拜访的唯一一家咖啡馆，虽然我必须得承认这真是个糟糕的选择，考虑到另一家才会供应越桔和白巧克力司康饼，不过这些都无关紧要。我的重点是，你真的相信你们的相遇只是单纯的巧合吗？”

“你是在说……你，”John指了指Mycroft，他紧紧抓握着杯子的手抬起一根手指，“你开玩笑的吧，这说不通，根本说不通。”John继续瞪视着他，目光时不时地飘到车门上。 _真的，John？你在计划着做什么呢，跳车逃跑？你可不再是个十四岁的孩子了，如果你真要如此做的话，我恐怕这产生的后果远比你我情愿付出的代价要沉重得多。_ “在你们Holmes疯狂的世界里，就这么说吧，我相信是你把Mary安排到我身边的，可以，我懂了，你觉得我会自残，所以你就派个人到我身边好好盯着我，但为什么……为什么你要放任Sherlock杀了她？我是说……她什么都没做，她帮了我，但现在……”John的面庞再次扭曲，他绝望的试图理解这一切，可他那颗美好的心和纯良的天性根本不允许他明白这些。

Mycroft思考着是否需要为John制造一种幻象，制造一种他们为他个人的幸福而被撮合到一起的假象。然而有时，真相——无论多么残酷——必须被讲出来，治愈的过程才能真正开始。他们现下所处的情况让人不由自主的回想起Mycroft第一次将John带入他的车中时的情景，那时他努力向这男孩解释着发生了什么，以及将要发生什么。这样的回忆让年长的男人微笑起来，他几乎感到一种如同父亲般的骄傲之情，自豪于John尽管曾经历过这么多，但依然成长为如此好的人。“确保你理解我将要告诉你的一切，这很重要，John，你不会喜欢你将要听到的内容，但这都是真相，我对你的要求只有一个，耐心的听我说完，再做出你的决定。”

John看起来怒不可遏，他的眼光依然时不时地瞟到车门上，似乎在思量着自己是否应该将所有顾虑丢到风中，就这样纵身一跃。然而过了一会儿，这男孩喝了一口酒，挺直了肩膀，“如果我好好听的话，你会带我去见Mary吗？” _哦John。_

“会的，我们谈话的时候就可以直接赶往医院去。”John点了点头，Mycroft开始了自己的陈述，过去五年的经历如同棋盘一般铺展开来。

****三年前** **

“Holmes先生，David Calloway想要见您，我可以让他进来吗？”

“可以，谢谢你，Anthea。”Mycroft放下内部通话设备，拿出一个盒子，里面有他最好的古巴雪茄，这是他的私人助理一个月前给他买的，就是为了应付眼下这种情况。私心来讲，Mycroft从来都不理解人们致力于让自己肺部充满焦油的这种狂热，不仅这其间味道难闻，更要命的是每当他接见一个沉迷于此的“客户”时，Anthea都不得不把他的套装扔到洗衣机里过洗两次。

“啊，Holmes先生，有幸一睹尊荣真是我的荣幸。”男人走进房中，他日渐褪色的头发整整齐齐梳到脑后，灰色的西装被良好的打理过。不错，Mycroft敢断言这男人与他的交集还将深入，他将会成为自己的宝库中一份珍贵的财富。David极快的便在他的领域中攀上了高位，假以时日，只需给他一点小小的助力，他可以达到更高的高度。

“请叫我Mycroft。”他温暖的微笑起来，示意这男人坐下。

“我听说你喜欢抽烟。”Mycroft说道，举起那个轻巧的木质盒子，向那个男人展示了一排摆放的整整齐齐的烟供他挑选。

“哦，wow，是的，谢谢您，这些……非常棒。”哪怕Mycroft没有尽可能详尽的阅读了每一份有关这个男人的资料，从而得知David出身贫穷的情况，他也能从这男人紧紧盯住这些昂贵香烟的眼光上看出这一点。他不禁感到悲哀，并非为这男人的出身，而是由于一个事实：这场游戏将会变得过于简单了。 _哦好吧，也许我们可以等到下一次。_ “谢谢您。”David说道，他拿出一支烟，轻轻嗅闻了一下，Mycroft提供了一把双刃雪茄剪去除掉雪茄两端，点燃了雪茄底端，男人吸了一口烟，也为Mycroft提供了同样的服务。

再次欣赏的点了点头，David开始了两人之间的谈话，“原谅我的失礼，但我想问一下您为什么要求与我见面？我指——无意冒犯，但我知道您是谁，Holmes先-Mycroft。”

“那么我是谁呢？”Mycroft漫不经心的问道，他象征性的浅浅吸上一口烟，注视着棕色的卷纸变成橘黄，最后褪为灰烬。

David紧张的笑了起来，“您是Mycroft Holmes……一人即政府者。”当Mycroft轻笑起来时，这个男人看起来放松了少许。

“看起来流言在过去的十年里猖獗了不少，我向您保证，我可不是什么一人即政府，但是我也确实明白一些事情，来自我们所说的政府中不同方面的朋友能带来什么样的利益，我确信您也能理解朋友的重要性，David。”Mycroft说道，他的脑袋向前微微倾了倾，以一种询问的目光将对面这男人锁定。

“当然，但是……我想我是想说为什么您觉得有必要和我……呃……做朋友？” _哦，这很棒，也许对付这个人我根本不需要用到任何威胁。上帝知道，Calloway先生在他的衣柜里锁着多少恶魔。_

“四十岁，已婚，两个孩子，你正不断的试图稳定自己在我们大英政府中的稳定上升趋势。有了这样的韧性，我有能力帮助你到达任何你想要达到的高度——即建立在我们能够达成某些协议的前提下。”Mycroft道，他将香烟放在唇前，却不将之含入嘴中。

“协议？”David缓缓点头，认清了眼下发生的事情，他看向一旁，大脑陷入沉思中。 _ _敏锐的男人。__ “我非常确信我明白您所谈论的是怎样的‘协议’，Holmes先生。” _啊，所以我们又退回到Holmes先生了，我明白，也许事情要终究要变得有趣一些了。_

“你确定？”

“每个人都知道，这不是个秘密，不再是了，至少在Lestrade探长两个月前‘辞职’后就不再是了。人言可畏，Holmes先生，所有人中您最应该明白这点。”David讥讽道，他狠狠地将燃到一半的香烟戳进Mycroft桌上的烟灰缸里。 _所以我们的男孩也会咬人？好吧，我猜任何一个能够干出抛弃怀孕期间女友这种事的人都比他们表面上看起来要强硬。_

“我明白了。”Mycroft说道，他绷紧了神情，灭掉自己的烟，为这小小的宽慰而衷心感激了一下，“您依然没有回答我的问题，Calloway先生。”

“我并不认为您问了我问题。”David说道，他交叠起双腿，露出一截黑色短袜和苍白的小腿。转变来的如此富有戏剧性，另一个男人故意将自己伪装的虚弱，现在似乎却将Mycroft玩弄于鼓掌。这是个相当业余的错误，一个Mycroft似乎会犯越来越多的这种错误，因为他身居高位而带出来的自负情绪总会在他的判断中占据上风。然而如果这个男人认为他已经做好了游戏的准备，那么年长的Holmes会很乐意陪他玩儿到底。

“当然，我怎么这样健忘，我的问题是，Calloway先生，您愿意与我建立一种互惠互利的关系吗？这样问是否足够清楚？或者说您更青睐于落实到书面上？”

“不愿意。”男人说道，他起身，系上他的外衣扣子。

“不愿意？”Mycroft只能这样回应。他有些困惑，还有一点失望，这次会面向着最坏的方向发展了，现在我闻到了一股烧成灰的味道，真遗憾。

“我明白您这套是怎么运作的，Holmes先生，您和那些想要在世界舞台上大展身手的人做朋友，您给予他们稳定的立足之处，再加上一点帮助，当他们最终获得权威的地位时，您就开始向他们索要您的报酬，我必须得说这样需要付出的代价比我愿意付出的要高。所以没错，我对于您给我提供的这个机会的答案是不，我不需要您的帮助，否则我会仅仅因为向您咨询过就要在未来十年里饱受威胁。谢谢您的香烟，祝您一天过得愉快，Holmes先生。”话落，David大步走出Mycroft的办公室，留下这个男人困惑的坐在屋里，同时全程下来满心好奇。是的，这个男人在他事业中的参与远不止于此，Mycroft将会充分使用他的价值，即使这样会要求一些……强制力。

****一年后** **

夜晚十点，Mycroft刚刚吃完一顿美味的晚餐，现在正坐在自己家中的办公室里，盯着一张照片看，照片上的年轻女人穿着一件围裙，带着顶帽子，在过去的几个月中，他对她进行了深入了解——Mary Morstan，Lawrence和Kerry Morstan的养女，David Calloway血缘关系上的后代。与每天出现在报纸的那位、街谈巷议中被形容的宛如个大人物一般的那位David Calloway完全是一个人。是时候移动自己的棋子了，Mycroft明白，Mary会成为那个最完美的压制点，让另一个男人臣服在他的脚下。

在Anthea发给David那份邮件——里面是他们的王牌文件夹，满满的都是Mary的照片——仅一天后，那个男人便鲁莽的闯进Mycroft的办公室。

“这是什么意思？”Calloway说道，他将三张Mary的黑白照片狠狠摔到Mycroft桌子上。

“啊，你好David，我知道你收到了我的包裹。”Mycroft不漏感情的说道，他重新整好了那些照片，将它们整齐的摞成一沓，放到桌子的另一端。

“别跟我拐弯抹角，Holmes先生，我知道您在玩弄什么手腕儿，如果您觉得您能以此威胁到我，那可真可悲，您大错特错了。”这男人咆哮起来，Mycroft注意到他避免去看那些照片的方式，有意避开他的视线。有趣，我是嗅到了羞愧的味道吗,Calloway先生？

“我有吗？”

“如果您试图敲诈我，我会——”

“您会怎样？去苏格兰场看看，您的那群上级们，恕我问一句您是想去找他们中的谁，David？我有许多、许多朋友，Calloway先生，事实是这样，我为您提供的合作依然有效，只等您来接受我们双方的协议。”Mycroft保持着目光冰冷不动，他将照片径直推到男人面前，那人依旧站着，手放在自己的臀部上——一个明显的展示力量的动作，然而在Mycroft眼里这一点用也没有，更别提它的威慑效果了。

当另一个男人最终坐下来时，Mycroft可以感受到游戏的风向转变了，这让他感到一阵不爽，因为他最近一段时间玩过的最有趣的游戏就要接近尾声。然而当他需要他的时候，有这个男人随时听任传唤将是一件愉快而尤其有利的事情。“不行。”Calloway说道，惊讶的情绪再次攫取了Mycroft的注意力。

“抱歉？”这是他所能给出的所有回应，他在声音中带上了一丝警告的意味，Mycroft从不做空头威胁，虽然一般情况下他不必去真正将它们付诸实践，另一方就会屈服，他已经这样解决了一个又一个人，只是这回看起来，真可悲，他的决心正在遭受他人的质疑，一个年轻的女孩不得不在这过程中充当威胁他人的砝码了。

“您听到我的话了，我不会被那种一只脚都已经踏进棺材的老男人威胁倒，我也有朋友，Holmes先生，Mary，这个女孩，”他指了指这些照片，但依然没有看向它们，“她对我而言什么也不是，我恐怕你想要用来勒索我的这一步棋一点效用也没有。”

“我明白了，好吧，如果这就是您所想的，Calloway先生，那么您尽管去做您认为必要的事情，我确信媒体会很乐意知道您是怎么抛弃Mary的生母，以致她不小心在分娩中难产而死这件事的。悲剧故事，肯定会占据头版头条，是不是？”

“我当时还年少不懂事！”Calloway大吼起来，他以骄傲和固执铸就的自信外壳开始在Mycroft眼前生生破碎。

“我相信公众会理解您的。”Mycroft补充道，他的唇畔浮现一个会意的微笑。紧接着，另一个男人的脸上有什么东西悄然改变，随着一个得意洋洋的笑容一起攀上他的面庞。

“我不知道。”Calloway微微颌首，“我开始回顾我的过往然后哦，看看我发现了什么！”他用一种震惊的声音道，“听起来多棒，父女多年失散相互寻找后终于重逢。现在，Holmes先生，这就是一个好的头条了。”Calloway双臂环胸，对自己的想法感到相当愉悦。 _哦我亲爱的男孩，你根本就不知道拿棍子去逗弄一匹沉睡的狼有多么危险，是不是？_

“啊，”Mycroft只是这样说了一句，他向后靠进椅子中，微笑起来，“看起来你已经解决了所有事情，是吗？毕竟我算什么人物，竟敢干涉一场家庭重逢？”

Calloway盯了他很久，竭尽全力试图威慑住这个男人，可对面的男人拥有钢铁般的意志，因此这些努力在他眼里全是笑话般的存在。不过Mycroft另有事务需要处理，并且有关对Mary的安排他心中已有思虑，他会将她囚禁起来，直到他需要移动自己的卒，将她血缘上的生父抛入深渊中。到那时，他就可以再一次宣告自己甜蜜的胜利了。Mycroft只是冲着这个男人微笑起来，对方以为自己已经胜券在握，只需将棋子移动三步便可操纵全局。然而事实却是，他已经落后了两年的距离，那三步移动更加无从谈起。

****当日** **

“你认真的？”在他结束自己的故事后John问道，男孩死死的盯着他，每当Mycroft提及Mary的名字，他的手都会不可遏止的颤动，鼻翼翁张。

“是的。”Mycroft说道。他喝完了杯中的麦芽酒，将平底杯在手中旋转，看着水晶反射出绚丽的光线。

“你……所以你派我来把她‘囚禁起来’，”John说道，他压低了嗓音，模仿着Mycroft的说话方式，“然后……然后你又他妈的利用你的弟弟试图杀了她！”

“是的。”Mycroft再次说道，他想着这也许是最好的让这男孩发泄出来的方式，让他能够接受那些已经发生以及将要发生的事。当下让他做出这个决定非常艰难，当然，毕竟这全都是他小弟弟的主意，但从结果来看，Mycroft这样做却是能将积极影响面最大化的解决方式。Calloway将会因Mary的死而暴露自己的真实面目，Sherlock则会一身记录清白，不会与自己制造的这场谋杀扯上关系，John最终会意识到年轻的Holmes都能干出什么事来，因此也能将John留在他能最大限度发挥自己价值的地方……即留在Sherlock身边。

“你为什么要对Sherlock这么做？那是你的亲弟弟啊！你他妈是有什么毛病啊！”John大喊起来，脖颈上的静脉跳动着，这年轻人远比他想象的更为在意Sherlock，这让Mycroft颇感惊异，胜过他对于John能依旧保持本心不变的惊异。这一刻Mycroft明白自己做对了选择，John会让Sherlock远离麻烦与困境，将那些不知名的野兽困在他兄弟的身体里，而其中最好的一部分，则是这一切将完全出自John的个人意愿。

“John，你必须要明白，有些时候我们必须去做某些事情以保护——”

“你不必要非得杀了她！”John嘶鸣，“只要……只要让她消失就行了！就像Sherlock对我做的那样，你不必要非得……”他的话语再次哽在喉头，面庞因愤怒和伤怀而扭曲。坦诚而言，他脑中以前从未踏足过这样的念头；伪造她的死亡，再将真相掩盖起来？不，这样做会有太多事情无法交代清楚，太多文书工作要处理，采用Sherlock的方法反而才是最为干净高效的。

“这件事情要复杂得多，不是你能——”

“事情？”John尖锐的打断，在座位上猛然前倾，“什么事情？类似于让你的亲兄弟谋杀一个无辜的女人，就因为她的父亲不肯遵照你的旨意行事这样的事情？我去……我的天哪！让我离开这辆车，现在放我走！”John咆哮道，他伸手去够车门把手，全然不顾汽车仍在移动。

“John，拜托，我需要你冷静下来，我不会伤害你。”Mycroft解释道，他向Anthea点头示意，Anthea转过椅子来，随时准备着在John情绪过于激动时对他采取泰瑟枪电击手段让他暂时不能动弹，但这样做并非必要，Mycroft非常确信无论需要什么辅助，他都能让John看清楚情况，反抗在他与Sherlock谈妥的一瞬间便已既定的事是毫无意义的。他向他的私人助理摇了摇头，Anthea会意的升起了前排与后排座位之间的挡板。

“我他妈怎么能相信你？”John呜咽起来，车门无法打开，门锁也不在车的内部，“如果我不听你的话，你也要杀掉我吗？你他妈从我身边滚开！”出乎Mycroft的意料，这男孩并没有躲到车子的角落蜷缩成一团，取而代之的John坐直了身子，他的肩膀挺的直直的面向年长的男人，一副随时准备好战斗的模样。

“John——”

“Sherlock知道这件事吗？”John出其不意的问道，他的拳头紧握，瞳孔扩大了。

“不知道，我请求你将解释的机会留给我，John。”Mycroft说道，他将杯子放到细颈瓶旁边，准备着随时应对那男孩的肢体动作正传递的某些信息，求求你别，John。

“那些信……是你，是你一直在操纵这一切，把我们当玩具士兵似的来回摆弄，就为了达到那些对你最有利的目的。”John的声音现在变得很安静，压抑着危险的安静，“我打赌你甚至从来没有脏过自己的手，是不是？你买通人们，操纵他们的弱点……你就是个-你是个……”John哽住了，他垂了垂眼，又将目光转向一边，当他的眼光落到手中的玻璃杯上时，Mycroft动了。

玻璃杯从他头侧尖锐的呼啸而过，在年长的Holme闪向右侧的同时击中了他脸颊的一侧。John占着年轻的优势，他的身手更加敏捷灵活，然而车厢内毕竟是个太过狭小的战场，Mycroft又有在M16受训的经历及更加沉重的体重，他曾期望事情不至发展到这个地步，但在John上车之前，Mycroft便对事情的两种走向各自给出了百分之五十的估计。这个情况会改变他的计划，可悲的是，因为他没法控制住自己的脾气，所以这可怜的男孩不能见到Mary了。

在John一拳落到他身上之后，只消电光石火一瞬，这男孩的脸便被迫压进皮质座椅中，一条胳膊被反剪到背后，Mycroft的膝盖沉重地压在这年轻人的下腰处，“从我身上下来！”John尖叫起来，他扭动挣扎着直到把自己的手解放出来，挥舞着再次打向身后压在自己身上的这个男人，“救命！”Mycroft快速闪过John的攻击，顺便感激了一下这地方的局限，他拿过一个封着帽的注射器，他曾希望自己永远不要用到这个，更别说用在John的身上。Mycroft扯下John裤子上的腰带，将自己全身的重量都压在男孩弓起的身子上，尽可能的完全压制住他，接着将针头刺入他屁股上最有肉感的地方。

镇定剂逐渐开始起作用，Mycroft将自己从这具渐趋冷静的身体上挪下来，“你没事了，John，你没事了。”他一直这样说着，他能看到那男孩依旧处在惊恐之中，即使他对此无能为力，只能虚弱的抽搐着身体，直到他蓝色的双眸不可抗拒的阖拢，身体变得僵硬。Mycroft敲了敲前面的挡板，一边将John瘫软的身体揽到自己身边拥进怀中，一手安抚的在他背后抚摸着画着小圈。

“先生？”Anthea转过头来看向两人。

“改变计划，我们不再去医院了，请带我们回住宅区。”Mycroft命令道，他叹了一口气，计划并没有如他所愿的进展。然而现在这个情况也不错，他可以在一个更为放松的环境下向John解释清楚一切，接着Sherlock会出现将John带回家去，“请告知Bryan和Homer我们不会去医院了，我希望他们能提供Mary目前状况的即时消息。再有，我在等着Calloway先生给我打来的电话，Anthea，请先行向他表达我的哀悼。”他的私人助理一点头，接着直接在她的手机上忙碌起来。Mycroft拿出他的手机，同样开始打字，让John的脑袋安置在他的大腿上。

****Mycroft:** ** ****两小时内来我的房子见我** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****John还好吗？** **

****Mycroft:** ** ****很好，他感觉好多了，会在我家等着你** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我知道你都干了些什么** **

Mycroft叹了口气，他的手穿过John的头发摩擦，而不是他自己的。当然了，Sherock肯定能意识到这里发生了某些事情，他太聪明了；但他是否能明白整个故事，这问题的答案可千金难求。

“Anthea？”

“怎么了，先生？”

“请确定我弟弟在监控中的定位，将它连通到我的手机上，谢谢。”这确实将会非常有趣。

****Mycroft:** ** ****哦？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我会在你的地盘见你，John最好没有受伤** **

****Mycroft:** ** ****当然** **

“Holmes先生？”Anthea叫他，“他还在贝克街。”

 _“谢谢你。”嗯，那么你都干了些什么呢，我的小弟弟？_ 无论他的小弟弟声称自己知道了些什么都无关紧要，事已至此，Mycroft取得了胜利，就像他从未败北一样，他永远会是赢家。


	8. I Gave you All 倾我所有

****Chapter 8 – I Gave you All** ** ****倾我所有** **

****And you rip it from my hands** **

****你将之从我掌中剥离** **

****And you swear it's all gone** **

****你发誓往事已已** **

****And you rip out all I had** **

****你将我的所有尽数夺取** **

****Just to say that you've won, you've won** **

****只为宣称你的胜利** **

****Well, now you've won** **

****现在你胜利了** **

****But I gave you all** **

****而我却已付出了我的一切啊** **

****I gave you all** **

****此身皆倾** **

****I gave you all** **

****不留余地** **

****\--- Mumford and Sons; I Gave You All** **

John苏醒过来，他的脑袋仿佛被人用虎钳夹过然后猛摇了一通，这感觉不是第一次了。一次是在他的十八岁生日上，他的伙伴将他带出门瞎浪，第二天他赤身裸体的在浴缸里醒来，披萨堵死了下水道；再有就是他十四岁那年，那次的情况与他现下所处的尴尬处境颇为相似。John知道自己被人下了药，但至于他现在身处哪里，好吧，这就是一个截然不同的故事了。  

他正躺在床上，这很明显，但是是谁的床，这他就不知道了。就在他的思绪慢慢回笼、在他脑中跳着发痛的当口，John却忽而升起了一种极其糟糕的感觉。他其实非常清楚这是什么地方，也知道自己是被怎么弄过来的。 _Mycroft，你个臭不要脸的。_ 这间卧房很大，甚至要大过John和Mary的整间公寓…… _Mary！哦上帝，我太迟了。_ John来不及适应周围的环境便从床上一跃而下，肾上腺素冲击着他的细胞。只是药效尚未完全褪去，John觉得自己双膝发软，他的脑袋一阵天旋地转，接着他就彻底垮成了地板上的一滩。

“狗屎。”他低咒了一句。方才他身体撞击到地面的沉重声响成功引来了门外的脚步声，他不知道自己该做什么，正常人身上也不应该发生这种事。 _正常？我的正常生活早在五年前就被剥夺了。现在我变得和那些家伙一样疯狂 _。__ 他脑中奔腾的唯一思绪就是Mary，他需要确保她安然无恙。她是这趟浑水中唯一一个清白无辜的人，而他将她拖了进来，他的罪孽较之他人也更为深重。

心念电转间无数念头闪过，只是没有一个足够聪明。John快速闪向门边，身子紧挨在门旁的墙上。无论进来的是谁， _最好是Mycroft，_ John都可以潜行到他们身后，将这个俘虏他的人敲晕过去。 _会成功的，会成功的，只要保持冷静就行了，等着他进到屋子里适合让你动手的位置。_ 房门缓缓的打开，铰链带出一声安静的吱嘎声响，John绷紧身子，随时做着非战即逃的准备。“John，你没事吧？”是Mycroft的声音。就在这一刻，John不禁对自己的出逃计划产生了质疑。 _这个人利用他的亲弟弟杀人，就为了获得他的政治利益……妈的，我在这儿又能对他怎么样呢？_

当John看见那个男人的白色衬衫和炭色裤子出现在屋里时，他弹射了出去。John之前只在酒吧里打过一次架，而那甚至不是他主动带头挑的事，他的一个伙伴试图跟另一个家伙的女朋友搭讪，才引发了那次事端。他往一个比他高壮的多的人身上好好招呼了三拳，不过事实上对方当时已经醉的一塌糊涂，他在打斗中看见的估计是John的三个重影。于是当John的胸口撞向Mycroft的背部试图把他击倒时，他根本搞不明白自己怎么就完全错开了那个年长男人的身体。他最终着陆在了木地板上，连带着重重一声闷响，肺里的空气都给全部撞了出去。

John喘息着挣扎拍打，宛如岸上濒死的鱼，他的眼睛和嘴巴都张得大大的，想要弄清楚发生了什么。有那么几秒他感到无法呼吸，胸口发痛，恐怖侵袭，然而致使少年最为恐慌的部分却是Mycroft，那个男人站在他的身体上方，悲哀的摇了摇头。一双手穿过他的腋下，将他的背部牢牢圈进怀里，接着John就被抱到了空中，他的脚轻微挣动着，被重新放回床上。John依旧喘息着紧抓自己的胸口，他的肺部缓慢的舒张着，努力将那些亟待补充的氧气纳入体内，John最终才得以回过神来。

Mycroft坐到床沿，重新给John盖上被子。John感觉到有人褪下了他的裤子、袜子和鞋，他有些感激自己身上的被褥了。“呼吸。”Mycroft这样告诉他，他将一只手沉重坚实的覆到John的胸口上，感受着那里缓慢的一起一伏，“很好。”

“我是怎么到这儿来的？”John问道，他恐怕自己已经知道这个问题的答案了。

“我把你带来的。”Mycroft应道。John几乎要为自己这一段记忆的缺失而放声大笑。 _我怎么不记得是你把我带过来的，啊？你是从你的兄弟那借了点迷药来吗？_

“Mary在哪？”

Mycroft叹息一声，将所有John需要知道的事情和盘托出。Sherlock杀了她，Sherlock为了他们能在一起而杀了她。 _是我的错，如果我没有——_

“不是你的错，John。”Mycroft如同能够读到John的想法一般说道。

“你根本就不明白，你怎么能明白？”John试图推开那只压在自己胸膛上的手，但只换来了两下温柔的拍抚，随后Mycroft将手收了回去。“不，你在这场事件中只算是一个旁观者；尽管如此，我也必须为之道歉，并同时向你致以谢意，感谢你能够帮助我完成我的计划。你已经向我证明了自己非凡的价值，John，我为之表示感谢。”

 _什么？_ John瞪向那个男人，他的眼睛张的大大的，满心困惑，这人正为了他表现得像个冷藏柜一样准备好他的受害者、好让之任人屠戮而感谢他。“你不是认真的吧？这是……这是在开玩笑，对吧？”John试图笑上一笑，但他心里某些东西明确地告诉他，这根本没有什么可开玩笑的。这一切就像生活本身一样真实，而John正深陷于漩涡中心，像桌子正中摆放好的烤乳猪，嘴巴里还塞着一个苹果。

“我非常认真，John，并且我需要你非常认真地听我接下来的话，以便让你在Sherlock赶来之前做好自己的决定。”

 _ _我他妈怎么现在还能直视他？__ John望向坐在自己身边的男人，多么神奇，这人并不是缺乏感情，而是缺乏那种对普罗大众的同情心，除了对Sherlock和John，他不会对任何人展露关怀。他不在乎，他根本不在乎，真的不在乎，他也不能理解为什么John会如此震惊，对Holmes的名字感到如此厌恶，“不。”John说道，他从床里坐起来了一点，双臂交叉在胸前。试图不让自己看起来像个噘嘴赌气的小男孩，可这巨大的床铺和他唇畔冷笑的神情让他正像如此。

“不？不怎么样？”Mycroft看了眼表。

“你怎么会觉得我还想要再看见Sherlock？更别说和他在一起了！”John大叫起来，以掩盖心里的痛楚。失去Mary是一件痛苦的事，而失去Sherlock的痛苦则更为尤甚。但事实就是一切都是他的错，有人死了， _ ** **再一次的！****_ 因他而死。JIm Moriarty，那个一直阴魂不散的日夜纠缠在他思维边缘的恶魔现在终于有伴儿了，而这个……这个已经远超John的承受范围。他必须要远离这些人，这些坚称他是份无与伦比的珍宝或是什么操蛋的贝克街天使的人，因为这些名号只会让他双手染血，梦魇侵袭。John意识到自己就是汽油，而Sherlock则是那簇火焰， _而清除燃料才是唯一一种灭火的方法。_

“我恐怕你已经没有什么选择了，John。”Mycroft将一只手放到少年的肩膀上。如果John对他没有足够了解，他还会以为这男人眼中正怀有怜悯的神情。“我的弟弟对你钟情太深，我怕你在他生命中的缺席只会有害无益。”

“我不再是一个小男孩了，Mycroft。”John在自己的话中佐之以自己能掌控的所有恶毒情绪，而他正有千万怨恨想要倾倒，“你没法再骗我留下了。我会报警的，我会找到一个还没有和你狼狈为奸的人……我会逃开的，无论要付出什么代价，但我 ** **不要**** 再做你的棋子了！我 ** **不要**** 再和一个杀人犯生活在一起了！” _见鬼，这感觉真好。_ John叹息一声，他思绪上的沉重负担似乎随着这些话语的吐露而减轻了一点。

“我认为你同样也是一个杀人犯，John。”Mycroft说道。没有迟疑，没有悔意，他的话语中一无所有，除了一把冰封的利剑被他无情的刺向John的心口。而John身体里的那股岩浆已经积蓄了五年，它滚烫而热烈，随时准备炸成灰飞烟灭，将火山口燃烧殆尽，所经之处尽成荒野。而现在它正对着Mycroft而来，John想要揍他，想要踢他咬他对他施尽一切手段，只要能证明这男人所说的什么都不是。然而John并没能把以上任何一样付诸实践，事实上，他甚至无法在身体里找到抬起胳膊的力气，仿佛是一块巨冰从他头上碾过。

“我——”John低头望向自己的双手，抓紧了被角。

“我知道这不是你的错。”Mycroft继续说道，他的声音依然令人沮丧的平静，就在John正在从内部爆发崩裂的当口，“你只是做了自己不得不做的事，我将会为你拯救了我的弟弟而永远欠你一个人情。但是，你和Sherlock在‘做自己不得不做的事’上没有任何分别。”

“Sherlock并没有‘不得不杀了Mary’，而你也不是非得操纵他做这些事啊！”John多希望自己也能像他身边这个男人一样将声音控制的如此得当，隐藏自己的脆弱，但这是不可能的。无论Mycroft多少次的谈论起谋杀与操纵，他的镇静从容都能展露无遗，而这是John永远无法理解的能力。

Mycroft叹息，“当然是，我们当然不得不做这些事。我们都有自己的理由，当然，但事到临头我们都没有别的选择。Sherlock不能没有你独活John，你明白的，你看见过的，Mary的死只是他的……痴迷的一个具象表现。他会得到你的，John，而你能决定的就是在你让他得到你之前，还会有多少无辜的人不得不因你而死。”

John清楚自己有一种殉道者情结，至少他的每一个治疗师都这么不断的告诉他，还有Mary， _ _Mary__ 。然而有一个问题他们始终没有给他答案：如果一切都是他的责任那该怎么办呢？他们始终坚称不是他的错，责任全在Sherlock身上，不是他……但事情不是这样的。如果他有能力避免他人的死亡，那这件事怎么不会有他的责任呢？他手上的鲜血心口的暗影，与那个真正扣下扳机的人又有什么不同呢？

“你发誓，你永远都再也不会利用Sherlock或者我，为你那点肮脏的交易服务。否则我便向上帝起誓，Mycroft，我会不惜一切代价拔下你的皮，让世人看到你究竟是个什么东西。”John说道，他的声音有些飘忽，甚至不像从他自己嘴中发出来的，“即使我死了，你也不能再把Sherlock当成个杀人机器一样利用了。”John又补充了一句，他不知道这些话是怎么从他的嘴里蹦出来的。他想着这是不是就是那种跪俯在神明身前喃喃狂言的感觉，或者他也许是被催眠了，在他脆弱的思维再也无法掌控这个世界时，潜意识便取而代之，不，John Watson是那种不惜赌上一切的人，他唯一的筹码就是……他自己，而他情愿放手一搏，只要那值得他这样做。

“你是在威胁我吗，John？”Mycroft这下真的是在向他微笑了，尽管John无比确信哪怕这个微笑有什么意义，也不过是一种蛊惑罢了。

“不是威胁，只是向你承诺。”John补充道，他感觉自己的内心如同这句话一般空洞无力。

“好吧。”Mycroft同意道，“你是我兄弟身上发生过的最好的事，我目前自然愿意让你两个先在一起。但是，我依然会参与到我兄弟生命中的一部分来，你也最好好好表现，不要把手伸到不该管的事上，John。” _现在这才是个威胁。_

“Sherlock都知道些什么？” _我真的不在乎。_

“他杀了Mary，正巧我也希望她死。他明白当我们都能达成我们想要的目标时，一切会进展的更加顺利。我得到了David Calloway，Sherlock得到了你，你也得到了他，皆大欢喜。” _除了Mary之外，皆大欢喜。_

“John？！” _恶魔的声音，_ “John？！”那低沉的嗓音从楼下的某处传来，脚步声响亮的回荡，直向这个房间而来，直到顶着一张极端狂躁与忧虑面庞的侦探站到门前。“你还好吗？”Sherlock问道，他大步走到床的另一边，这人的长手长脚只让他迈了四步便守到了John的身旁。年长的男人跪在床褥上，身子覆盖在John之上，John清楚地看见那对银色眼睛中盘桓着狂乱的风暴。Sherlock倏然前倾，将脸埋进John的颈窝中，他的两条胳膊紧紧环在John的身下将他拥在怀中，犹如在向自己的信仰或一位至高无上的神明祈祷。

“我没事，Sherlock。”他对那个埋在自己胸口的成年男人说道，Sherlock拼命将他揉进怀里，这让他感觉起来比以往更加沉重。不过John知道这只是自己的想象罢了，因为这个男人，即使比John的体格更大，可内心其实不堪一击。

“他伤害你了吗？Mycroft，”Sherlock猛然抬头，John的下颌被撞了一下，“你都对他做了什么？”

“我什么都没做，Sherlock，你的John很好。”Mycroft低了低头，从床沿起身，“我或许得让你们两人单独叙叙旧情，我确信John已经非常想念你了，Sherlock。”话落，Mycroft离开了屋子，留下John和这个男人在一起——刚刚谋杀了他的女朋友，此刻又将手指埋进他裤子的松紧带里的人。

“我也很想你，John。”Sherlock说道，他的声音急促，气喘吁吁，他用一条腿整个压在John的身上，两人的衬衫很快都被那些瘦长灵巧的手指褪下，John在他高大的阴影下心生恐慌。

“Sherlock，Sh-Sherlock，等等，”John抗议道，他伸出手抵住那苍白的胸膛。他还不能做这个，他怎么能忽视那蛰居于他胃里的裂口深谷，人们对他戳戳点点，控诉他嘲讽他，直到那少年的思绪炸成千万碎片零落，而他只能被重新拼合成一个破碎至无以复加的存在，“我不能。”

Sherlock看了他一会儿，眼中的情欲转为了困惑，接着他的神色慌乱起来，然后再次被情欲掌控，John明白自己别无选择，只能任由黑暗接管Sherlock的神智，“你当然可以。”那个男人说道，他重新埋下头去，在John的喉间吮吸亲吻，接着又转战到John的嘴唇上，抓住他的短发将他牢牢控制住，犹如他刚刚已经将生命从John的喉间吸走了一般，“让我照顾你。”Sherlock在他耳中呢喃，John的脊柱传上一阵颤栗，他不由自主的向压在身上的人弓起脊背。

Sherlock宛如一只饥渴了数月的野兽，他扒下两人剩下的衣服，翻了个身，让John躺在他的身上。他怎么能在躺在某人身上的时候感受到一种幽闭的恐惧呢，John不知道，但某些焦虑一直紧咬着他的脑后不放。在他能够将自己撑起来、逃离这具着了火的躯体之前，一只手扇向他的后背，让他重新趴下，空气都要从他的肺里被打出来了；另一只手游走到他的臀部，迅速找到了他的入口，“我的。”他想他听见了Sherlock喘息中的嘶吼，这让少年颤栗不止，任凭身下的手指进入他的身体。

他的甬道发干，太干了，当Sherlock决定加入第二根手指时，John试图反抗，却只给自己换来了一口深咬，就在他肩颈交接的肌肉上。“Sherlock！起开！”John大叫出声，他试图推开Sherlock，可那些深埋在他体内的手指并未离开。现在他反而被翻了个身仰面躺在床上，两条腿折起来钉在胸前，全然无助，极度惶恐。

最终，他令人疼惜的呜咽声让另一个男人的动作放缓下来，只留两根手指在他体内抽插，扩张着John，“我等了太久了，John，我的John，我根本不知道我现在有多想要你，告诉我，”他喘息着，向前倾身在John的耳中低语，下身不断进出的手指逼迫着这少年的回应，“告诉我你想要我。”他加入了第三根，John一手死死抓紧床单，另一手扣住了Sherlock的前臂。他的梦魇中曾有Sherlock覆在Mary身上的场景，那些念头现在一遍遍在他脑中回放，他看见鲜血，看见Sherlock脸上的笑容，直到一切都霎然消散，只留下无尽的惊惧与恐慌。

突然间他的梦魇被打碎了，Sherlock强行顶入他体内的钝痛将他拉扯了出来，“告诉我！”Sherlock咆哮着，他向前深深顶弄一记，又狠又快，直接顶过他体内的那个点，“我为你杀了人John，就像你也为我杀人一样，”John呻吟着，他感觉到Sherlock的阴囊就打在他的身上，他已经完全进驻到他体内，“因为你爱我，这就是原因，我也爱你，John。”声音是静态的，背景噪音，就像那些戳刺和疼痛一样，它们毫无意义。然而最糟糕的部分在于，无论John如何说服自己这全无意义，他都从未在现实中感受到如现在这般的温暖，一年一年过去都是如此，这想法让少年觉得恶心。我 _怎么能，我他妈怎么能享受这个还乐在其中？我像他一样恶心，现在我彻底没有回头路可走了。_

当Sherlock顶向他的前列腺，一阵快感瞬间击穿他的身体，John忍不住抬起臀部迎合。疼痛依旧，撕扯感与灼烧感从未褪去，可John决定这些感觉都很好，他是不能再拥有愉悦的，在这个Mary已被深埋地下的时刻，而这一切仅是因为他没有等Sherlock回来。“停止思考，John。”Sherlock再次顶进他的身体，比他所能想象的都要更深更狠，“你再也不需要思考了，你知道为什么吗？”他问道，John的快感在累积，他坚挺的阴茎弹起来，随着Sherlock狠狠撞击他的动作不断击打他的小腹。“告诉我，John，告诉我为什么？”突然间一只手握住了他的阴茎，可是没有抚慰，没有，它扣住了他的阴茎底端，不让他释放。

“Sherlock！”John大叫，再次抬起臀部。他没有任何玩游戏的心情，特别是一场需要他回答那些令人难以启齿的问题的游戏，他只想将那些答案付之一炬，再也不要直面它们。

“说出来！”Sherlock再度咆哮，他的声音痛楚却不容置疑，下身粗暴狂野的冲刺仍在继续。

“我、我、我是……”John的声音在每一次侵犯中支离破碎，“我是你的……我是你的，我是你的！”他尖叫起来，所有的愤懑都郁积在这句话中，随后他的背部弓起，在Sherlock的手中畅快的释放了。很快，他感受到那个凶手也绷紧了身体，依然压在他身上，深深埋进他体内释放了出来，用与许久之前打入John体内一样的种子再次灌满了他。

“你是我的。”Sherlock说道，他将自己拔出来，躺倒在John的身旁，一条充满占有欲的手臂揽过男孩的胸膛，“想你了。”Sherlock轻声道，像一只心满意足的大猫在John身侧蜷起身子。这就是Mycroft做这些事的原因，他操纵这一切，又行之有效的威胁John留在他兄弟身边。John是唯一一个能抚慰侦探脑中狂风骤雨的人，只是他不能……他就是不能承受自己和Sherlock在一起后将会变成的样子。当年只是认识了Sherlock几个月，他就开枪杀了一个人。那么如果再有五年又会发生什么呢？

John能感觉到那些精液依然留在他体内，此刻正汩汩的流出来，浸湿了床单，他要做出一个真正属于自己的决定。没有操控，没有贿赂，没有威胁，这个决定只与他和水有关。John缓缓将自己从沉睡的侦探怀里拔出来，他惊异于这男人怎么这样快便入睡。当他走进与卧室相连的浴室时，John安静的阖上了门，打开水龙头，往巨大的浴缸里注水。

就是这样，他在五年前便尝试过一次，只是由于一些愚蠢而隐秘的动机，Mycroft认为John兴许还有点作用，于是阻挠了他。接着他们又试图劝服他事情不是这样的，他们骗他，就像骗小孩子圣诞老人真的会给你带来礼物的一样骗他。他们都这样跟他讲话，可是每个人都知道不是真的，事情再也无法好转了，你只会永远陷落在深井之中。John用了一辈子的心力践水而行，他挣扎着想要呼吸想要浮上水面，带着他所有不切实际的虚妄，幻想着有朝一日也能游到顶端，逃出生天。可是这里只有一条活路可走，他不能再在乎那些围绕在井沿观望他的其他人了，他要潜游下去，与那些被他杀死在井底的人一起，化为枯骨，天日不见。

“我给了你足够多了。”John说着，他坐进浴缸，任凭暖水逐渐蚕食他的身体。尽管他并不确切的知道自己正在和谁说话，可那没有关系，现在一切都没有关系，然后就是安宁。他的头浸入水下，整个世界滑向深渊般的寂静，那里就是安宁。他挣扎，他的本能试图和Mycroft做一样的事情，它要阻止他，可是很快疼痛就会消隐，水面静止，然后只剩安宁。

然而，是众神或是Sherlock，总归是一个力量强大、凌驾于他命运之上的人，不会让他这样轻而易举的离去。John这样想着，他感觉到一双强壮的手压在他的胸膛上，冰冷的瓷砖抵着他的后背。 _杀手不会轻易放手，可这至少值得一试嘛。_ John咳嗽起来，将水吐到地板上。从Sherlock身上传来的气息，从那个永远在那里守望的人身上传来的气息，充盈了他的整个肺部，逼迫着生命重新灌注回他的体内，他的胸口开始起伏。

Sherlock就在那儿，他对他呢喃低语，抚摸他的头发，凝视他的嘴，以确保“他的男孩”安然无恙。“我在这儿，shhh，我在这儿，John，我不会让你离开了。”那声音一直说着，这似乎是John现在仅有的慰藉了。John明白他用完了唯一的机会，愚我一次，之后Sherlock便再也不会让他离开自己的视线。可也许这就是他操蛋的“潜意识”里所计划的一切，也许他要比Mycroft更擅长操纵人心呢？John没有头绪，可这双手和他胸膛上、他头发里的温暖都如此真实 _。至少我不会再孤独了……毕竟烛光燃起之处必有暗影相随，_ 而那……那是他能拥有的、唯一的安宁。


	9. Sigh No More 莫有叹息

****Chapter 9 – Sigh No More** ** ****莫有叹息** **

当John走进浴室时，Sherlock并没有睡着，同样，他也并非对这男孩将要做的事全然无知。 _想要真正做一回自己，是吧。_ 他曾希望过事情不至发展到这一步，只是多么可悲，John必须得学到，他是永远也逃不掉的。就算是死，Sherlock也会跟在他身后。毕竟这就是他现在身处此处的原因，他要好好教他这一课，当他的John坠落时，Sherlock会将他从边缘拉回，将男孩温柔的拥在臂膀中，直到那个小小的金色脑袋中不再存有任何对他属于这里的怀疑。

 John的面庞背叛了他所感受到的痛楚，或者就是这类的相关的，他的面容说出了更多有关他思想状态的讯息。似乎有太多情感太多思虑呼啸在John的脑子里，而Sherlock可以全心全意的感受到它们。因此现在，轮到他去将这男孩带给他的东西馈还了，那是思维的安宁。

Sherlock缓缓下了床，他听着浴室门后传来的动静。水花声以及肌肤与浴缸摩擦的回声传入他的耳中，直到最后，沉寂接管了整个房间。Sherlock迅速甩开门——谢天谢地Mycroft没有给这门安上锁——看见John一动不动的躺在水底。他看上去有种令人心醉的美丽，Sherlock想着，一丝笑容爬上他的面颊，他看向那赤裸柔软的躯体与沉静安睡的面庞，水光为之增添了多重效果，让John在这一圈圈被自己的挣扎制造出来的清清浅浅的涟漪下微微发光。 _你的反抗正是让你光彩照人的所在，John。_

Sherlock毫不犹豫的踏入水中，他抓过John的肩膀与臀部，将男孩拽到瓷砖地板上来。那具身体带出来一声温柔的水声，Sherlock紧接着便开始检查John的身体状况。“哦你不是吧，John。”在他俯下身贴到男孩的嘴边，却没有听到任何呼吸声时，Sherlock不禁感叹了一句。他将自己的唇印上John的，轻柔的挤压着他的鼻子，将自己体内的氧气输进男孩的肺中。Sherlock从没怎么喜欢过那些象征手法，只是将一个全新的生命呼入他的John体内这个想法大概是世上最令人欢愉的感受了。依然没有呼吸，Sherlock开始按压John湿滑的胸口，每压一下，他的手便会滑一下，“回到我身边来，John。”Sherlock命令道，如同当即遵从指令一般，他的男孩喉咙中传来一阵咳喘的声响，接着他便剧烈咳嗽起来，直到最终把肺里的水完全洗净。

频繁的咳嗽持续了美好的五分钟，这个躺在他身旁的John，在他的身体将水排出来的时候将会不住的颤抖抽搐。Sherlock在他身畔躺下，保证John能一直待在他的身边，同时一只手不断在他潮湿的背上划着圈，希望能够减轻John的痛苦，“就这样，就这样。”他不断重复着这句话，直到John再也咳不出来什么东西，他们就一起躺在地上，Sherlock抬起一只胳膊环抱住男孩的背将他拉近到自己怀里，好让两人在冰冷的地上都能保持温暖。“我在这儿，shhh，我在这儿，John，我不会让你离开了。”他在John湿漉漉的头发中低语着，感受着男孩的颤抖轻微了一些。

“Sherlock？”Mycroft的声音从卧室中传来，为了John还假惺惺带上关切的意味。显而易见，他的兄弟知道这样的事情肯定会发生的，因此他没有给浴室挂上锁，有没有留下任何剃刀或麻醉药品。“Sherlock？哦，John。”Mycroft叹息出声，他看着他小弟弟怀中这具赤裸的柔软躯体，一丝真切的担忧之色浮现在这年长男人的脸上，“带他从地上起来，Sherlock，这样他会着凉的。”

Sherlock哼哼着应了下来，但还是多呆了一会儿，他享受着这种感觉，暖水环绕着John的身体，令他稳健的心跳感觉被数倍放大，“他需要的全部温暖都在我这里。”Sherlock在John的脖颈间嘟囔着，沿着他的发际线亲吻。

Mycroft又叹了口气，他伸手扯来一条过大了的长毛绒蓝色毛巾，“或许吧，但我很肯定他受了惊，这样的状态下瓷砖地板和潮湿的身体可不是理想选择。来吧，让我们把他放回床上。Devon正在准备西红柿汤，对他的嗓子有好处。”Mycroft是对的，John皮肤上的水已经开始转冷，一些美味的热汤可以让他重新温暖起来。

“好吧。”Sherlock说道，他缓缓起身，当新鲜的空气迎面撞上他腹部那块温暖的印记时，Sherlock不仅颤抖了下。这时他才意识到自己和John一样浑身赤裸，于是赶紧从毛巾架上拽来一块毛巾，将之好好围在自己腰间。当Sherlock将双手穿过男孩的腋下、将他举起来帮他站好时，John嘴中发出一声恼怒的呜咽，“Shh Shh Shh，你现在安全了，我不会让任何人伤害你，John。”他柔声劝抚着，Mycroft温柔的替John擦干腿、上身和胳膊，接着又用浴巾围住了他的肩膀。待到他的兄弟一做完这些，Sherlock便将John抱起来，多亏这少年的身高和体重比之同龄人依然低于平均值。

他将男孩放平躺在床上，钻到他身后让男孩的背部贴着自己的胸口将他圈在怀中。上帝，这一切都是如此完美。他胸膛上的温暖，John的小屁股抵着他阴茎的压力，更重要的是，他思绪的安详比以往任何时候都要惬意。他杀过许多人，有些人清白无辜，有些人则不是，但他们皆因一个原因死在他的手里，而这原因此刻正在他的怀抱里。血污早已染透他的双手他的心口他的大脑可是现在……这一切都无关紧要，因为他已经得到了他所需要的，本就属于他的。

“不不不——”John呻吟起来，他的声音饱含水汽，在Sherlock的怀抱里小小的挣扎着，只是压在他胸口上坚实的掌控只给他留下了很小的移动空间。

“没事了，你有我呢。”Sherlock的手抚慰的穿过那头金色的发，感觉如同在触摸太阳本身一般。

“为什么？”John的眸子满含倦怠，却仍然执意看向一脸尴尬的坐在床脚的Mycroft，接着John又转过了脖子，探着脑袋看向Sherlock，“为什么你要把我拉出来？”他咳嗽了几声，眼光却始终没有躲闪。

“因为你是我的，John，我爱你。”Sherlock低头向他微笑起来，可他却迎上了一双惊惧的视线与更加猛烈的挣扎，“不，不，我不会伤害你，我从没想过要伤害你，亲爱的。”Sherlock收紧了John胸前的手臂，将他抱的更紧，他想着他心里那些感受可否只通过这相互触摸传递到John的身体里，“我知道我伤害了你，我知道，但是我这么做是为了你好……为了我们好。我只是想保护你而已，John，只是你也要让我这么做。”Sherlock说道，他的语气稍稍严厉了一些，以让John明白他的意思。

时间把控的恰到好处，就在此时，Devon，Mycroft的膳食管家，手捧盛满汤与吐司的碗碟走了进来。“啊，谢谢你Devon，”Mycroft出声道，他示意更为年长的管家将汤碟放到John和Sherlock的大腿上。

“我不饿。”John撅起嘴来，但他也知道有这样一碗滚烫的西红柿汤在他最珍贵、且全然赤裸的部位上时，最好不要乱动。

“你需要进食，John。”Sherlock斥责道，他抬起环着John的一只胳膊拿起勺子，舀起一勺红色的液体，带到John的头侧轻轻吹气，再将之喂给他的爱人，“张嘴。”他亲了亲John的耳顶，将温度适宜的勺子喂进他嘴里。“好男孩，”当John犹犹豫豫的吃下一口时，他表扬道。Sherlock还记得John对称赞有多么受用，而他所要做的就是迎合John的需求，挖掘出他埋藏的如此之深以致无人能知的一面。 _无人知晓，除了我，John。_

Sherlock慢慢喂着John喝汤，在他耳中低语，轻咬他的脖颈，当他拥有一个这样破碎而又随时准备着被他重塑的John在怀里时，他简直无法控制住自己。一勺又一勺，John逐渐在他的怀里放松下来，是因为感觉到挫败、还是筋疲力竭、亦或只是想找个舒服点的姿势，Sherlock不知道，“Sherlock？”当一碗汤已经见底、吐司也吃掉一半时，John开口问道。

“嗯？”

“我第一次和你说话的时候，我是说，在网上，你是不是……”John顿住了，紧张得抓紧了毯子的边缘。Sherlock给他时间缓冲，自己则追忆着他们相遇时的场景，多么完美，命运将他们牵在了一起，“你那时就知道你永远也不会让我离开你了，是吗？”John问道，侦探的脸上浮现一个野狼般的笑容。这多有趣，Sherlock被逗乐了，当回头观望向这一盘棋局时，每一步移动，每一个犯下的错误都变得如此简单而不足道。然而即使John已经分析过了所有带他走向这一步的决定，他也决不会看到的是自己仍身处他人的操纵之中。 _当局者迷旁观者清，不过大多数人都是事后诸葛亮。我是何其有幸，我亲爱的John，你善良的天性蒙蔽了你的双眼，让你比大多数人还糊涂。_

“当我看到你的面庞、听到你的声音的一瞬间，John，我就知道你是我的了。”John放任自己的脑袋不设防的歪向一边，充满渴望的凝视着那扇窗户。Sherlock叹了口气，将碗从John的大腿上拿起来并将之递给Mycroft，后者在整场交接中都处在一种诡异的沉默里。

“你永远也不会让我离开了？”John问道，Sherlock下意识的加大了手劲，将他的男孩搂得更紧。

“你离开了还能去哪呢？”Mycroft最终插进来一句话，他将碗递给Devon，管家随后便悄悄离开了。年长的Holmes转过身来，给了John一个坚定的注视，饱含不容置喙的意味。

“你无论去到哪里都无法不想着我的，是不是John？”Sherlock在男孩耳中咧嘴一笑。他将自己深深扎在男孩心中、身上、他的头脑里，他永远也不能逃开Sherlock的影响。每一次触摸都化作藤蔓交缠，思虑则变为荆棘丛生，创造出一条天然屏障，不让John有任何逃脱的念头。

“你、你都对我做了什么？”John颤抖起来，他知道Sherlock所言一切皆为属实，男孩的嗓子里发出一声沉默的啜泣，泪水顺着他的面颊缓缓流下。Sherlock拭去他一侧脸颊上的泪迹，又一点点吻去另一侧的。

“让我照料你就好，John，我知道你需要什么你渴望什么，别试图否认，你无法在我面前掩藏自己，甜心。”Sherlock说道，他将John抬起来一点，好从下面钻出来，“我知道你需要什么。”他倾身，覆在John赤裸的身体之上，将他拉进一个深吻中。 _ _一点多巴胺不会伤害任何人__ 。他舔弄着John的嘴唇，轻轻在他的唇缝间戳刺着，只消一小会儿John便终于， _ _终于__ ，让他探进了他的嘴中，“我会给你你想要的……别抗拒我，John，别抗拒我。”Sherlock微笑着从吻中抽出身来，他看着John的眼睛闭上，双唇微微开启。

“虽然团圆是件好事，”Mycroft打断道，“我也需要确保John在你的照料下会很安全，弟弟，然后我会给你们两个留出空间做你们自己的事情。”

“John会很好的，对不对John？我知道你只是有点害怕，但现在你不必再如此了，好吗？你的Sherlock就在这里，你再也不需要有任何忧虑了。”John的眉头轻轻皱起，他的鼻子惹人怜爱的皱了起来。男孩将目光从Sherlock身上望向Mycroft，接着又回转过来，不过依然保持着沉默。这对他而言有些难以接受，Sherlock明白，不过只需要时间和正确的引导，John就会逐渐接受甚至爱上那些给予他的东西的。

“话虽如此，”在John没有回应的当口，Mycroft又添了一句，“我已不揣冒昧派遣了一些我的人前往贝克街，以确保你们能安然无恙的在一起。我们不想让任何人受到伤害，可以吗？”Sherlock知道这人长于威胁，并且还乐此不疲的使用这项技能，不过他的兄弟，好吧，这么说吧，Mycroft同时也是一个非常有说服力的人。

“我们会很好的，Mycroft。”Sherlock啐了一口，他已经准备好，等他的兄长一离开，他就要向John展示他到底是应该怎样属于这里的。只说不做是件廉价的事，Sherlock明白让John开始恢复的最好方法就是美妙而彻底的操一场。好吧，这多半是为了John的复原着想，不过也有为他自从John坐在他大腿上后便急不可耐的焦灼勃起而考虑。 _你都对我做了什么，John，我永远也不能放你离开了。_

Mycroft点了点头，最后扫了一眼John，随后离开了房间，关上了身后的门。Sherlock想知道他的兄弟在车里都跟John说了些什么，这很有可能就是Mycroft那些扫来的冷酷目光的原因，他总是用它们来释放威胁的讯号。不过Sherlock猜这不碍什么大事，与之斗争一场也没有什么意义。最好不要小瞧了年长的Holmes，Sherlock在很久以前便学到了这一点，如果John还没有体会到的话，他确信John很快就会明白的。“你的嗓子现在怎么样了？”Sherlock问道，手指小心地抚过John脖颈上敏感柔软的肌肤。一阵鸡皮疙瘩在他的触碰下泛起，Sherlock露出一个笑容，更多的血液向阴茎涌去。

“会好的。”John轻声说着，依然避免与Sherlock的眼神接触，“Sherlock，我——”

“Shhh，”他再次吻了John一下，压下他的反对，爱抚着他的舌头，直到John开始有些回应，“就这样。”Sherlock鼓励道，他伸手拨开自己和John身上的浴巾，“你不需要做什么尝试John，不需要思考，不需要担心，”Sherlock吸一口气，他跨坐到John的腿上，一路亲吻吮吸向下到他的下腹，John的腹部肌肉紧绷着，却不是因为勃起的缘故，他的阴茎依然软在他的双腿间。 _我们得解决这个问题，是不是John？_ “交给我。”他说，他的嘴压上那片浅棕色的毛发，深深吸了口气，嗅闻着那里纯粹属于他的John的味道。

当他将那软绵绵的阴茎含进嘴中时，Sherlock听到John的呼吸猛然一窒，那男孩叹息出声。他开始缓缓地施加压力，含着John逐渐胀大的勃起，直到他将John含到他想要的深度。尽管John现在已经大了不少，Sherlock依然能将他整个放进嘴中，深喉也只是让他的鼻子浅浅的戳进了那一丛蜷曲的毛发中。“S-Sherlock，我不能……”John呻吟起来，在床上难耐的蠕动着，为他所需求和渴求的两者之间的争斗而困惑不已。这就是那把钥匙，这一直以来都是那把能够打开John的钥匙。他这一生都想要将这不同的两者同时收纳，Sherlock只需要吹出一阵轻柔的风，就可让巨石顺着山坡滚下。犹疑是人的软肋，而Sherlock善于对此攻击。

*

John艰难的喘息着，没有注意到年长的男人低头看着他那精液覆盖的胸口的目光，饥渴与占有欲潮涌着洗刷Sherlock的全身。他将手放到John的小腹上，抹去那些干涸的种子，接着又挽起一点在他的指尖。他俯下身，将全身的重量压在一个手肘上，撑在John胸口的一侧，接着将他的手指举到少年的唇畔，“尝尝我，John。”Sherlock微笑着望向那双充满困惑与倦怠的蓝色双眼。

John试探着开启双唇，允许Sherlock将指尖刺入，把精液抹在他的舌头上，John失神的舔弄着，慢慢舐干净了那几根手指。这又将一阵危险的情欲直送下Sherlock的阴茎。“好男孩，”他再次赞扬道，往John的额头上轻轻落下一吻，“让我们在洗浴前先小睡一下怎么样呢，好吗？你可把我这个老男人累坏了。”他笑了起来，回想起很久以前他是怎样将同样的话打成短信发给John的。 _再也没有什么能将你我分开了，我的John_ 。

“好。”John轻声呢喃。他依然为方才那令人沉溺窒息而又无与伦比的高潮带来的震惊而头晕目眩。Sherlock坐起身，动了动腿，却发现John的手以一种令人疼痛的方式死死抓住他的上臂，不让他移动。

“别……别离开我。”John乞求道，声音几乎要因绝望而抬升八度。 _ _这才是我甜蜜的男孩。__ Sherlock爱抚了一下John的面颊，愉悦的看到少年体内的板块精巧的几下移动，最终为这男孩构建了一场新生。

Sherlock不再多言，他重新滑回去躺到他的John身后，将他安定的揉进自己的胸膛。年长的男人用一只手安抚的抚摸着John的腹部，感受着那些干涸地精液留下的小块在他的触碰下片片剥落。Sherlock将鼻子埋进John的头发中，那里也有他的气味，他为一阵完全的、毫无保留的占有欲而颤抖一下。他用双腿环绕住John的，男孩的呼吸放缓，Sherlock几乎无法控制住自己。他轻声嘶吼着将舌头放到面前John裸露的后颈上，缓缓顺着脊柱舔下。“我的。”他低语，希冀着John尚还没有陷入睡眠，这样他的男孩便能听到这句宣告，明白自己再也不会被一个人丢进孤独中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章互攻部分已跳


End file.
